


Harry Potter and the Enormous Penis

by cruisedirector, LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naughty Snape, Penis Size, Potions, Sex Magic, Spanking, Teacher-Student, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Harry, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George Weasley devise something the wizarding world can't do without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfic! Spoilers for _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, misuse of Legilimency, oh-so-wrong use of a Pensieve, Snape bottoming to Dumbledore and other atrocities. Chapter two is for gblvr, who asked, "If you can write Twins/Draco, why can't you write Harry/Draco?" Harry and Draco are over 16 but under 18, if that counts as underage where you live.

_I take a look at my enormous penis  
And my troubles start a-meltin' away  
I take a look at my enormous penis  
And the happy times are coming to stay  
I got great big amounts in the place where it counts  
And the feeling's like a sunshiney day  
I take a look at my enormous penis  
And everything is goin' my way. _

_      --[Da Vinci's Notebook](http://www.davincisnotebook.com/index.asp)_

_   
_

The Weasley twins appeared to be identical in almost every way. They had the same red hair, the same freckles, the same lanky torsos and the same mischievous smiles. But in one very important way, George was nearly a full half-inch bigger than Fred. And Fred was determined to correct this imbalance.

So the next thing that he began developing (after their latest successful line of dubious candies) was a little concoction called Phallo-Gro. At first he did this in secret, hiding his experiments from his suspicious twin. However, it did not take long for George to discover Fred's research, since an inexplicable number of rats and toads with astonishingly large masculine attributes began to appear in the vicinity. Yet once he had stopped laughing, George was quick to realize the potential financial value of such work...particularly after overhearing their brother Percy declare that he would pay a hundred galleons for just a bit of an increase on his smallest of Weasley family jewels.

Soon Fred and George were working together on this new business project. They knew that if they could succeed in making Phallo-Gro convenient and discreet, they were certain to make a fortune. But, eventually, they reached a phase in product development when testing it on the innocent pets of their neighbors wasn't enough. They still had no idea how the concoction would perform when used on a human being.

One evening, to the surprise of the twins, a cloaked figure entered the shop and threw back its hood. "Draco Malfoy!" exclaimed Fred suspiciously. "What are you doing in here?"

George made a face as well. "Looking for something to excuse your sorry OWL marks? Or perhaps you need a love potion to get a girlfriend?"

"No, my marks are fine, and so is my charisma," Draco sneered. "What I need is five containers of that darkness powder that you sell." He looked at them impatiently, then glanced around the room. "I'm sure you don't mind earning money?"

"The Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" demanded Fred. "That's very valuable, Malfoy. Quite rare. Extremely expensive."

"And we happen to have a very small supply just at present," George added helpfully. "Not sure we can afford to part with it."

Draco sighed impatiently. "Don't give me that. I saw that you had plenty of it just a few days ago." He took out a small leather pouch and let the coins inside jingle. "So, are you selling or not?"

Fred and George exchanged a glance. While it was certain that Draco would pay handsomely for the powder, and they did have a sufficient supply to spare, it seemed a shame to waste such a perfect opportunity to humiliate a boy who had been so nasty to their younger brother and whose father had been even more cruel to their own parents. Plus they could finally test their latest product on a human being.

With a quick lift of his eyebrow to be certain that George understood, Fred said, "I'm afraid that your money won't be enough. Not by itself, that is."

"Yes," agreed George. "But there is a small favor that you could do for us, and if you agree, we might be willing to sell you the darkness powder for...oh, only a small mark-up over our cost."

"A favor?" Draco looked disgusted. "Are you insane? Why would I do you two a favor?"

"Because you want the powder?" Fred smiled obnoxiously. He had a feeling that Malfoy wanted it badly; why else would he come so late and with his hood up?

"A small favor?" Fred and George nodded in synchronization, and Draco seemed to think it over. "All right. But I'm not going to let you test any vomit pastilles or nosebleed candies on me!"

"Oh, not to worry, it isn't anything like that," said George, his smile broadening.

"Certainly not," agreed Fred. "In fact, we think you'll enjoy it."

"Well, what is it, then?" Draco demanded in a rather sullen voice.

"You see, we've been experimenting with a little item that enhances certain portions of the male anatomy...if you take our meaning," explained Fred, using his hands to describe with gestures what he had failed to name. "We've had great success testing it on animals, but we have yet to try it with a human."

"You've only tried it on animals, and now you want to try it on _me_?" Strangely enough, to Fred and George's minds, Draco didn't look too happy about the prospect of being part of this remarkable scientific experiment. "You two really are insane! It could be dangerous! You could be poisoning me!"

There were two pink spots growing on Draco's pale cheeks as he continued to name reasons for not agreeing to the deal, but in the end he did agree to it anyway, since he really wanted to buy the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder -- and, Fred suspected, to see what he would look like with a _really_ big penis. He and George had theorized that the Malfoys must be under-endowed to be so obnoxious and power-hungry.

"Right," said Fred gleefully, rubbing his hands together. "I'll just get it from the back." Turning, he left the room, leaving George and Draco alone together.

"Not to make you nervous, but it might be a good idea to take your trousers off," said George affably. "Wouldn't want them to rip."

Draco's eyes widened and he looked a bit nervous, but he turned around and wriggled out of his trousers without taking off his robe. Then he turned back to face George and put the trousers on the counter. He drummed his fingers on the wooden surface while waiting for Fred to come back. Soon the absent twin returned from behind the curtain to the back room, carrying a small vial and a bottle of butterbeer. "The taste hasn't quite been perfected yet," he said apologetically. "So I brought you something to wash it down."

"Don't use the whole vial!" warned George. "Just a pinch. Well, two if you're in _very_ great need of, ah, enhancement." With a flourish he took the Phallo-Gro from his brother and placed it along with the butterbeer on the counter by Draco.

Draco glared at George and then took the vial, holding it up to the light. It had a sickly greenish color and didn't look at all wholesome. "Perhaps you should do something about how it looks too?"

He set it down and opened the butterbeer, then took a deep breath to prepare himself. With the vial in one hand and the bottle in the other, Draco shot the twins a quick look before taking a sip from the vial. The look on his face said all that was needed about the taste, and he gulped down half the bottle of butterbeer to remove the tang. "Ugh!" gagged Draco, thoroughly revolted. "That's bad."

Fred was grinning widely at Draco's distress, but George had dived forward and was looking with some concern at the container with the Phallo-Gro. "I said a _pinch_!" he objected. "That was almost a full dash!" Draco squirmed slightly, and all three looked down at the hem of his robes. Draco's expression was apprehensive, George's anxious, while Fred simply appeared eager to see what would happen.

"But I only took a small sip," Draco said. "I don't need that much of an enhancement. Am I going to die now?" He swallowed hard as they waited, then a small "oh" escaped him. Not long after that a louder "oh!", and Draco looked quite uncomfortable. "Maybe I should have taken off my underwear too?" He looked distressed and closed his eyes tightly. After another moment, he opened one eye carefully. "I think it's stopped growing..."

"Let's see, then," said George eagerly, though Fred looked very faintly embarrassed. "C'mon, Malfoy, show us the goods." Draco squirmed awkwardly, attempting to adjust himself through his robes, but he did not move to pull up the hem. "What's the matter, are we going to have to show you ours first?"

"Hey!" objected Fred, but George was already dropping his trousers and tugging up his own robes, wagging the bulge in his underwear in front of him. "See? There. Now your turn, Malfoy. I suppose we should have measured you first -- sort of a before-and-after study -- but we'll take your word for it on how much it's grown, all right?"

Draco eyed the display in the Weasley underwear and then slowly opened his robe down the front to reveal himself. "Oh!" George said and grinned as he leaned forward to have a closer look. "Wow, it's peeking out from under your underwear, Malfoy. Nice silk boxers by the way." He lifted a hand to poke at the protruding tip of Draco's appendage. "It looks a bit confined though."

"Hey!" Draco took a step back, bumping into the counter. "You didn't say anything about touching!"

"How am I supposed to see if there are any unusual effects if you don't let me examine you?" objected George, who then lunged forward and yanked down Draco's underwear without a word of warning. "Whoa!" he said in an impressed voice at the sight that met his eyes.

Draco had a nearly twelve-inch cock, which appeared to be normal in every way, though it was still growing...stiffening, in fact, pointing straight out in front of his body. "Impressive," drawled Fred. He was uncharacteristically hanging back to observe from a distance, though a faint flush stained his cheeks. "Seems to me our little project is a success, George. Or maybe I should call it our _big_ project?"

Draco groaned and then gasped, as George couldn't resist moving his fingers lightly over the long, hard shaft. The blond boy looked a little pale now and steadied himself with a hand on the counter behind him. "We really have to examine this thoroughly, don't you agree, Fred? Have to see if it works properly, too, and isn't only for show."

George closed his hand around the cock -- well, tried to close his hand around it, anyway -- and began stroking it slowly. "Merlin!" Draco rasped, and Fred took a step closer.

"You look a little weak there, Malfoy...perhaps you should lie down?"

"You wish, Weaselby," Draco gasped, though a moment later he groaned and thrust forcefully into George's exploring hand. "Fuck. Feels huge. Do something!"

Grinning at his twin, George winked and nodded. "I think you're right, Fred. He needs to lie down." Whipping out his wand, he pointed it at a shelf of small, innocuous-looking pillows, one of which tumbled to the floor and promptly inflated into a full-sized bed.

"Cuddle Cushions," Fred explained to Draco, who looked a little wild-eyed as George pushed him over to the newly hatched mattress and shoved him down, aiming a locking spell at the door. "For when your partner is ready and willing but you don't have a convenient location for your amorous intentions. It's one of our newer products. Are you comfortable?"

Draco nodded and squirmed a bit as George started to pull the rest of his clothes off him. "When...oh!" He forgot what he was about to ask when both twins joined him on the bed, flanking him, and moaned instead when Fred began exploring much in the same way as George had done. "When... fuck. More!" Draco arched up and closed his eyes. "How long will it last?" he hurried to ask before he lost himself in the sensations again.

"We don't know. As we said earlier, we never tried this on a human before." Fred twisted his hand on Draco's cock and was rewarded with a deep groan from him. "But don't worry, we'll take good care of you," he added.

No sooner had he spoken than George, pulling the last of Draco's clothes away, slid down and pushed Fred's hand aside so he could lick his way up the hard shaft, which was now nearly fourteen inches. A drop of fluid had emerged at the tip and George took it on his tongue, tasting it thoughtfully. "Hmm. Tastes pretty regular," he said. "Though a bit salty. Have you been getting enough to drink, Malfoy? I could get you another butterbeer..."

"Would you get on with it already!" interrupted Draco, putting his hand on George's head and pressing it down.

"That isn't very polite," Fred objected, beginning to remove his own clothing. "I think you'd better say 'please', Malfoy."

Draco tried to sneer at Fred, but didn't succeed very well; he looked too desperate to be convincing. George kept his head up, waiting, and finally Draco gave up, showing just how desperate he was to be touched. "All right! Please, do something?" Draco panted and squirmed, grabbing George's shoulders tightly.

"That's better," said Fred smugly as George opened his mouth and went down on Draco, taking as much of the enormous penis into his mouth as he could before making a slight gagging noise and pulling back. Even with both hands wrapped around the shaft and the cock-head pressing the back of his throat, there was plenty of room for Fred to get a hand in as well. "We did a nice job on this product, eh George?"

George was in no position to reply, though he did realize that he was the only one of the three still dressed and removed his hands from Draco to tug at his clothing. Fred's other hand replaced his, moving up and down between George's mouth and Draco's balls, which looked rather small beneath the large cock. "I think we ought to examine you internally, just to be sure we haven't overloaded your prostate or anything," added Fred in a conversational tone. Raising one hand, he summoned a small jar and grinned as it flew across the room. "This is our own special formula," he told Draco.

Draco had looked for a moment as if he might object to having a Weasley's fingers inside him, but when his eyes opened to witness George undressing, something else caught his attention. "Hey! He's bigger than you are," he said to Fred.

"Only just barely," replied Fred very defensively as George swallowed a guffaw around Draco's cock. Draco didn't comment more on that as Fred pulled one of his legs up and pushed a finger inside his arse. "Hmm," said Fred. "This examination can take a while, you know." He moved his finger slowly and couldn't help enjoying the way that Draco writhed and moaned as they both worked on him. He was still a bit miffed about the size comment, though, and decided that Draco could probably take another finger.

"Ah! Fuck! Let me relax first, you brute!" Draco looked as if he was going to say something more, but Fred bent his fingers and found he place he'd been looking for. He rubbed it lightly and grinned as Draco cried out. "Relaxed now?"

George raised his head to look at Draco, who was panting and grabbing at both of them. "What's that you say? More? And fuck? You have such a foul mouth, Malfoy, but that can be arranged." George looked at Fred and waggled his eyebrows. "Do you want to be fucked or fuck, Malfoy?"

"Both! Now!" Draco moaned. "Please?" he added when he realized why the twins had stopped moving and stimulating him.

"I always heard that your family was full of greedy people," said Fred sternly as he pressed down inside Draco again, eliciting a loud cry from him. To George, he added, "I'm not letting him put that thing in me!"

"Oh, I don't mind. I had my own reasons for wanting to develop Phallo-Gro," grinned George. Winking, he shifted, rolling onto his belly and nudging at Draco with his hip. "Make sure you get plenty of that lube first though. That thing could be classified as a dark creature if you're not careful with it."

Snickering, Fred passed the jar to Draco after scooping out a handful of the oily substance himself, smearing it over his own cock, which was fully erect from fingering Draco -- and, he thought, perfectly proportioned. Of course it couldn't compete with the massive thing between Draco's legs, but he could practically claim ownership of that one as well, having come up with the idea for Phallo-Gro.

Draco had slid two fingers inside George and was holding him open while he smoothed lube all over his cock, which required that he stop to get more out of the jar a couple of times. He appeared to be admiring his new endowment as well as sneaking glances at George's waiting arse. "It'll be a tight fit," he said and actually looked a little worried.

George looked over his shoulder and winked at him. "That's what I'm hoping. Come on, don't keep a guy waiting forever." He pushed his hips up invitingly.

Draco nodded and moved over to kneel between George's legs. With a firm grip on his cock, he pressed the head against the hole and held his breath as he carefully applied more force. Fred watched in fascination as George pushed back, moaning loudly when the huge cock entered him. Draco was gasping almost as much as George, who tried desperately to relax so he could get more inside him. He was not going to pass up this opportunity. "Hey, brother, help me out," he wheezed.

Grabbing the jar of lube, Fred reached around Draco and applied some at the edges of the widely stretched entrance, rubbing the sides of Draco's erection as he did so. "Better," George moaned after a minute, and then, "Draco...more."

As Draco slowly pushed inside another inch, pausing every time George released a choked breath, Fred moved behind the blond boy and held his smooth round buttocks apart with one hand, feeling for the pucker he had stretched earlier. With his other hand he guided his cock up against Draco's body. "Bend over a bit, Malfoy," he ordered, then shoved in without preamble, burying himself in the tight channel until he could thrust no further. "Still think I'm small?" he demanded as Draco let out a squeal.

"I...never said you were...ow...small!" Draco squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe. "I just said he was bigger."

George gasped from under him, "Fred...that hurt, all right? You'll pay for that later." The rough thrust inside Draco had also forced Draco deeper inside him, faster than had been comfortable, but as he slowly relaxed again; the extraordinary sensation of being stretched widely, filled more completely than he ever had before, was working its own special magic on him. Soon, George was moaning and moving against Draco, who in turn was being fucked by Fred.

"You feel...pretty normal...in here," grunted Fred between breaths as he thrust, not gently, into Draco. His fingers were digging into Draco's hips and he rather liked being able to set the pace, pushing and pulling Draco on and off his own cock, not having to worry about jacking Draco off since Draco was buried several inches deep in George.

Still, he was curious to know what the balls felt like...reaching around, he felt the base of Draco's cock and his brother's widely stretched pucker. It was a turn-on to feel George being penetrated like that -- while George might have had very slightly bigger cock, he was a much more enthusiastic bottom. "Fuck, yes, fuck, yes," he was moaning, trying to push himself all the way onto Draco.

And then Fred saw something that in the heat of the moment -- well, the heat of many moments -- he had somehow missed while they were undressing Draco. "Hey!" he yelped. "You have a Dark Mark on your arm!"

But Draco barely reacted to this, engrossed in intense pleasure as he was. For it was not every day that he was sandwiched between two young men, and certainly not often, or ever, that he'd felt such tightness as George's arse. "Mmm, yes..." He mumbled between moans and gasps, and slowly, thrust by thrust, he plunged deeper and deeper into George. "It's now going to bite you."

"Oh, yeah," groaned George enthusiastically, barely aware of what the other two were saying. Draco was so big that he pushed against him constantly in the best of all possible places, pushing in and pulling out, and his own hand was working on his cock while he barely supported the weight of the other two against him with a fist on the mattress. He angled his neck toward Draco in expectation of being bitten.

"George!" Fred tried to warn him, but it was too hard to talk with Draco's arse tightening and George arching so shamelessly, his mouth open and curved with pleasure. "Oh fuck!" Feeling his control slip, Fred slammed harder and harder into Draco, watching his twin react to the thrusts through the body between them. It was almost like he was fucking George. And with that thought rather than the Dark Mark sending terror-thrills coursing through him, Fred came.

Draco had already bent down a little more, with his teeth firmly gripping George's neck, and George moaned loudly, suddenly overcome with that extra bit of pleasure. It was all that was needed after the thorough fucking, and his hand slowed down on his prick as he spent himself in hot gushes. Draco, of course, was not far behind, since the climax caused George's arse to pulse around him. It was simply too much, and with a soft whimper he tensed and joined the twins in post-coital bliss.

George was the first to groan and stretch. "Hey. You two. I'm stuck on the bottom here and Draco, you're still huge." Fred made an unhappy noise but lifted his weight off Draco's back, pulling out of the blond boy as he collapsed next to the pile on the Cuddle Cushion. With a soft grunt George tried to crawl forward and dislodge Draco's deflated yet still-oversized cock. "Oof."

And then Fred remembered what he had discovered in the middle of that extraordinary fuck. "Malfoy! You're a Death Eater!"

Without budging from within George, Draco turned his head to glare. "My tattoos are my own business. And you aren't going to tell anyone what you saw, or everyone in the entire Wizarding world is going to know whose undersized prick is the reason you developed Phallo-Gro!"

"Oi!" Fred frowned. "It's not that small! You said so yourself."

Draco was still glaring. "Yes, but they don't know that, do they?" He turned his attention back to George and smirked. "You're impaled. Too much for you now?"

George made another feeble attempt to move forward, but gave up. "Yes, well...not horny anymore." Draco nodded at that and slowly pulled out of him, quite enjoying the feeling, and the sounds that George was making. Then he flopped down on the other side of George and raised his head to take a look at his enormous penis. He appeared to be extraordinarily happy actually; there was just something about that _thing_ that made him feel good.

Fred, however, was not feeling nearly so content. "What do you want the darkness powder for, anyway? It's not some plot for You-Know-Who?"

With a soft groan, George flipped around to face his twin, rubbing his bum with a slightly rueful yet satisfied expression. "What are you going on about, Fred? It's probably a prank. That tattoo's not even real, is it? You're just an average Slytherin prat who wants people to think he's really big and scary."

"That's right," said Draco with a nasty smile. "I couldn't possibly be plotting to turn Hogwarts over to your enemies, could I?"

"See?" George said to Fred, who remained unconvinced. To Draco he added, "I'll tell you what -- we'll throw in a bit of extra Phallo-Gro, seeing as you're our first customer, if you promise to behave."

Draco seemed to consider this, then sat up. "Deal." He turned to Fred. "Do you ask all your customers what they're going to use your stuff for? The love potions and the potentially harmful so-called candies? No, I didn't think so." Then he gave George a wink. "I'll behave; I might even come back here to let you feel the effects of that Phallo-Gro again."

Grinning, George asked Fred to please spare his poor bum and take care of the business transaction. Though he still had qualms -- even if the Dark Mark was fake, what kind of a person would have that image tattooed on his arm? It was like a proclamation of hatred for Mudbloods! -- Fred rose, tugged his trousers over his really-not-very-small-at-all willy and went off to get five containers of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. While he did so, he tried to think of ways Draco might be planning to use it that would be genuinely dangerous, but he couldn't come up with anything more hazardous than some of the things he and George had done themselves, like creating a swamp in a Hogwarts corridor.

Tossing the powder into a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes sack, he went to get the vial with the remaining sample of Phallo-Gro. He smirked to discover that Draco had taken considerably more than a pinch. Fred was sure he could equal the same size with significantly less assistance.

When he returned, Draco had put half of his clothes back on. His trousers were still lying on the counter, though, and he didn't look as if he was going to bother with them. "I'm sure it'll get back to its normal size soon, Malfoy," said George where he was lying, still sprawled out on the instant bed. "But do come back when you need more...I'll be happy to assist you with anything you might need."

Draco leered at him and nodded, then dug out the money bag from his pocket again and paid Fred the price he demanded. Even though George had promised only a small mark-up over their cost, Fred had inflated the powder's value by nearly a third; he was prepared to offer excuses about mythical import taxes, bottling expenses and the like, yet Draco never asked, handing over the money as if it was nothing to him. He was still stealing glances at George, who had cast a soothing charm over his arse and was rubbing it with a blissful expression.

"If that's everything, Malfoy, you'd better get going. Wouldn't want anyone to catch you here," said Fred in a rather irritable voice.

"As if I'd want anyone to see me here." Draco sneered and picked up his hooded cloak and threw it on. He grabbed his trousers and with them in hand and the coveted Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder in the bag -- along with the bonus vial -- Draco slipped out into the night, pulling up his hood before he disappeared.

Fred turned to George as the door closed. "What do you think of that?"

"Oh," replied George cheerfully, "I think those fourteen inches were quite magnificent. This product will be a _big_ seller!"


	2. Draco's Secret Weapon

"_This big_, I swear." Draco Malfoy's voice carried all the way down the corridor from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. It was just Harry's bad luck...he'd managed to find Draco here on the seventh floor, but Draco was apparently already finished using the Room of Requirement. It was looking more and more like only Felix Felicis would give Harry a chance at finding out what Draco was up to. The probable Death Eater was with some poor unsuspecting girl Harry didn't know, who was looking at Draco with a mixture of awe and...envy?

Girls were very strange creatures. Harry didn't know what Ginny Weasley saw in Dean Thomas, who was neither the smartest nor the handsomest Gryffindor and certainly not the best Quidditch player, even if Dean was fairly nice and had a sense of humor. But Harry had an unfortunate suspicion that Ginny's interest in Dean might have to do with something else. He knew full well from having shared a dormitory that Dean Thomas had the biggest penis in Gryffindor House, and this was hardly a secret: even Moaning Myrtle had found out from the girls who giggled about it in the bathrooms and asked Harry whether it was true.

Glancing up, Draco saw Harry down the corridor and his grin widened, as did the space between his hands. "Just like this," he went on. "I had the biggest prick in Hogwarts." Thrusting out his pelvis, he paraded in a little circle, looking delighted with himself. It was all too much for Harry, who was heartily sick of worrying about Draco's Death Eater connections on top of Ginny's complete disinterest in Harry himself except as a friend of her brother's.

"Don't you mean you _are_ the biggest prick?" he sniggered.

"Hey!" objected Draco's companion. Her voice sounded strangely low for a girl's, and her expression had turned rather aggressive. Then, to Harry's surprise, Draco elbowed her in the ribs.

"Get out of here, Goy-- go! I'll talk to you later." Making another face at Harry, the girl turned and headed away from them, turning the corner at the rear of the hallway and disappearing from sight. Meanwhile Draco marched past the tapestry and met Harry halfway, still strutting as if he was terribly impressed with himself. "Jealous, Potter?"

"Of your _prick_?" asked Harry incredulously. While he had heard many Slytherins express envy of Malfoy's money, Malfoy's connections, even Malfoy's infamy, he had never once heard anyone profess jealousy of Malfoy's penis, which led Harry to believe that it was probably entirely average -- maybe even a little less impressive than most. "Not at all."

"I happen to have something here that would make you say otherwise," Draco bragged shamelessly, digging into his pocket. When he pulled his hand free, he showed Harry a small vial with a revolting greenish-looking substance inside. Although he knew that he should refuse to be goaded -- Ginny couldn't really like Dean _just_ for his enormous penis, could she? -- Harry took it from him and studied the contents.

"What's this, then, some special project you worked on with Slughorn?" Draco frowned slightly at the name of their Potions professor, and Harry added smugly, "Extra work's the only way your marks are going to be higher than mine in Potions this term, now that you haven't got Snape to help you out." He knew that if Hermione were there, she would be furious -- she considered his use of the Half-Blood Prince's book cheating, even though she didn't hesitate to sneak books out of the Restricted Section of the library when they would help her work -- but Draco didn't know about the mysterious Potions textbook.

"I'll have you know, I got an Outstanding mark on my Potions OWL without any help," retorted Draco. "But this was...well, let's just say it was a gift." He grinned nastily at Harry. "The giver was very impressed with what I could do with it."

"Oh yeah? I've heard that inflation charms on your cock can lead to permanent muscle damage, and too much goatweed will land you in the hospital wing. Don't you think that if there was a magical way to make them bigger, everyone would use it?"

"How little you know of what clever wizards do and don't do," smirked Draco. "This," he took the vial back, "has nothing to do with anything as simple as an inflation charm. But you wouldn't understand it, not being from a proper wizarding family."

Harry glared at Draco. "Being a pureblood prat doesn't automatically give you a big prick!" Actually Harry wasn't sure what genes were necessary for that, though a voice in the back of his head reminded him that apparently Dean had them. "Anyway, Malfoy, I'm sure this is just another of your lies to impress that girl," Harry pointed in the direction of Draco's departing girlfriend.

Wild amusement lit Draco's face and Harry felt himself flushing. For a split second he wondered whether Draco was using the Room of Requirement for nothing more profound than shagging, which would mean Hermione and Ron had been right about him all along and Harry was imagining his wickedness to be worse than it was. Inclining his head back down the corridor toward the Room, Draco got a conspiratorial expression on his face. "I could show you."

"Show me what? Your prick?" asked Harry in a voice that sounded shamefully breathless to his own ears. "I don't think so, Malfoy! Why would I want to see that?" He didn't understand why his heart was pounding, his palms had started sweating, and he was having conflicting urges to grab Draco and drag him into the Room or run all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Or, better yet, his dormitory. To wank.

"Why? Because I'll let you have a pinch of what's in this little vial, and you'll have some idea what you're missing," Draco sneered.

Harry looked at the vial, then back at Draco. "What I'm missing? Are you out of your mind? I'm not 'missing' anything, especially not any of your body parts!"

Draco smirked obnoxiously. "That's what you say now." He put the vial back into his pocket. "I can prove to you that I'm not lying."

Harry swallowed hard. He wondered what was wrong with him -- why he was even considering taking Draco's offer up, if offer it was. But he was growing hard at the thought. He could practically feel how his hormones were working overtime along with his brain. He watched Draco step closer and lean forward, then Draco's breath caressed his ear.

"We can compare...and the winner gets a prize?" Draco whispered. "You're unmistakably the most annoying boy in school, but at the same time, you wouldn't look half bad if you'd comb your hair and dress properly. You always look as if you'd just jumped off your broom."

Seeing Draco looking him over, Harry had to suppress a shiver. He had always assumed that Draco regarded him with the same intense dislike that he felt for Draco, but there was something in that gaze now...hungry, not the way Draco had been hungry to smash Harry's nose in on the Hogwarts Express, but something else entirely. Then Draco made a small gesture towards the Room of Requirement and Harry understood that Draco was inviting him inside.

This was not a good idea. He didn't like him, didn't trust him, and it wasn't as if Harry could pretend he was going into the Room of Requirement with him to attempt to find out what he might be up to in there at other times. But what if Draco inadvertently revealed something? At the very least, Harry might get a glimpse of his unclothed arm...

"All right," he agreed, the words sounding shockingly loud and confrontational in the quiet hallway. "We'll try it. But if you try anything else, Malfoy..."

"...you'll sneak around and get your nose broken again?" jeered Draco. Closing his eyes, he paced back and forth three times, and when he opened his eyes, there was the door. "C'mon, Potter -- inside."

Harry followed Draco into the Room, keeping his eyes on the back of the blond head. He knew this was a bad idea, he knew it, but if Draco let something slip -- apart from his trousers, that was -- it would be all worth it. He was slightly startled to notice that the room they stepped into contained a bed with a multitude of pillows. "What's that for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Can't have a bare room, can we? Besides, you may faint." Draco smirked. Opening the vial, he handed it to Harry. "Remember -- just a pinch! Very scary things may happen if you take too much!"

Harry poured a miniscule amount of the hideous green substance into his palm, sniffed it, then opened his mouth and quickly tossed it inside. Instantly he felt as if someone had made him drink from a toilet, the stuff tasted so awful. He should have known it was a prank! "Water," he begged aloud.

Fortunately the Room of Requirement was more courteous than Draco. A pitcher and glasses instantly appeared on a table that had not been there a moment before. Draco looked amused as Harry tried to drink the foul taste away. Then he took the vial from him and took a dose himself while Harry watched him suspiciously. Having had the stuff before, Draco appeared prepared for the horrid taste. He made a face and then shrugged at Harry. "What? Did you really think I was trying to poison you?"

Already, Harry could feel a weird sensation in his groin. It was like getting aroused and elongating, but not stopping...growing bigger and harder than ever before. He very nearly panicked, but from the look on Draco's face, he was experiencing something similar.

And Draco did not seem at all sorry about what was happening. In fact, he appeared positively gleeful. "Ooh!" he said, putting a hand on the front of his robes and pressing down as if to check out what was happening within, which was far more arousing than it should have been to Harry. Defensively he folded his hands in front of his own groin, squirming as his underwear felt tighter and tighter until it was almost unbearable. "I think that's it," said Draco, shifting his legs as if he was also uncomfortable and beginning to unfasten his trousers. "Remember: whoever's is biggest wins the prize!"

"Just what is the prize, anyway?" demanded Harry, thinking that he really should have insisted that they agree beforehand.

"Fucking the loser, of course." Draco said with an obnoxious grin on his face as he continued to undress. Harry balked. Surely Draco wasn't serious about that. But the Slytherin's face showed no hint of this being a joke, looking both pleased and determined at the same time.

Harry swallowed as he watched Draco slowly reveal what was under his robes. He couldn't help the effect it was having on him. His own prick felt strange, and when he pressed his hands against it, he could tell through the fabric that it was monstrously large. He had to have a look...had to see what Malfoy had done to him! What if it had been cursed!

There was a wild look in Harry's eyes as he almost tore his clothes off, feeling both panicked and extremely confined. What he saw when he dropped his underwear made him gasp. His cock was _huge_! There was no way Dean Thomas could equal this, not even three-fourths of it, even fully erect! Perhaps it was almost _too_ big; Harry couldn't imagine trying to get any girl to touch it, let alone how he would go about putting it inside a girl. Not that Harry really appreciated the mechanics of putting it inside a girl under normal circumstances, but a regular cock had to be less complicated than this.

Draco, however, did not look in the least intimidated. He was staring eagerly at Harry, naked from the waist down, with an equally large protuberance sticking out from his groin. Harry thought he and Draco could stand at least two feet apart and still meet in the middle. "Not bad, Potter," Draco positively leered at Harry, making him feel uneasy, even though he was still staring at his own enormous penis, and at Draco's. "I think we'll have to compare sizes now, take measurements..."

Harry looked up at Draco's face. Measurements? There was no way he would let Draco stick that monster inside him! It was quite impossible. Still, he couldn't just leave, so he would have to win the contest. Why did his newly enlarged accessory twitch and grow harder at the thought, and even more so when Draco moved closer and reached out a hand toward it?

"Looks like we might be pretty evenly matched," said Draco, not looking smug as much as eager now. Harry couldn't help groaning and trembling all over when the other boy's fingers tried to close around his swollen shaft. Taking another step forward, Draco brought their cocks together, breath warm against Harry's face as he looked down to compare. "Not sure mine is at full size yet. Want to give me a hand, Potter?"

"You wish!" said Harry shakily, but even as the words left his mouth, his arm was moving as if controlled by a spell, reaching out and placing his hand on the hard, hot prick that was brushing his own. It was Draco's turn to groan as he twitched and thickened in Harry's hand. Moving slightly, Draco nudged the heads of their cocks together and Harry had to bite his lip to keep from crying out at how good it felt. Draco had a drop of fluid hanging just at the tip of his, and with a wicked smile he smeared it onto Harry as if marking him.

"Malfoy..." Harry was surprised to realize that the gasping sound had come from him. His other hand sought Draco's shoulder and gripped it tightly. Was the Room swimming or was that just an effect of that vile potion?

"Yes?" Draco appeared delighted that his prick had grown a bit more as it hardened fully in Harry's hand. It figured that he was gloating: the Boy Who Lived was holding his prick! What would people think if word got out about that? Of course, they might be jealous of Harry too, because while Draco's nastiness was known throughout the school, he was popular anyway, having been one of Umbridge's pets the year before and being so good looking that not even Harry could pretend otherwise. Draco wasn't as cruel and cold as his father: he was capable of mischief and wit, and he looked just as sexy slouching in his classroom chairs as strutting about in his expensive robes.

And from the angle at which Harry was standing, there could be no doubt: Draco was more than a quarter-inch longer than he was, maybe even a half. His own astonishing erection was flagging ever so slightly as the significance of the agreement he had made sank in. He said that he would let _Draco Malfoy_ fuck him! With the enormous thing twitching and throbbing in Harry's hand!

"I think...maybe it might be a bad idea to do this right _now_..." Desperately Harry cast about for some excuse. He was sure he could handle being mounted by Draco (in fact, if he admitted it to himself, he rather liked the idea of being mounted by Draco) with a normal cock, but if Draco put that monster in him, it was going to hurt, he was going to scream like a girl, Draco was going to tell the whole school...

"Oh, this is the _best_ time to do this." Draco smirked and moved his hips, sliding his cock through Harry's uncertain grip -- something he clearly enjoyed doing. "You're not a coward, are you? You're not going to back out now."

Clearly, Draco knew that he had won. Harry closed his eyes to try to shut out the sight, but the image was firmly lodged in his mind, not to mention that the feel of it was still in his hand. And there was a strange feeling in his stomach, too. "Will you really let me fuck you if I win?" he tried to bluff.

"Of course," said Draco, certain in his triumph. It was so easy to promise that when he was in no danger of having to do it! "So, shall we measure them?"

"We don't have any..." Harry started to say, but just at that moment the infuriating Room of Requirement popped a ruler onto the table beside the pitcher of water. Why was the Room so useless when he begged it to show him what Draco did in here when he came here alone, yet so ridiculously accommodating when he didn't really want what Draco thought they needed?

Picking up the ruler, Draco released Harry's cock so that he could measure himself. It appeared for a moment that the foot-long stick would be too short for accuracy, but it magically elongated to match Draco's size until the result was clear: Draco was nearly fourteen inches long. "Your turn, Potter," he said smugly, holding the ruler up to Harry. Though The Boy Who Lived instinctively tried to shrink backward, the stick immediately matched his size, measuring...stopping at only slightly more than thirteen inches.

"I win," announced Draco as if they were competing for the Quidditch Cup rather than a stupid shag. "This is going to be bloody fantastic. On the bed, Potter...oh, and Room, we'll be needing a _lot_ of lubrication."

Harry stared at the mattress and then at Draco. He felt rooted to the spot, but a push from Draco set him in motion, walking towards the bed. It was like walking to his grave, Harry was sure. He'd die if Draco put that thing inside him...he'd split apart and bleed to death.

"Aren't you even going to take your shirt off?" he asked, thinking that at least if he got proof about Draco's status as a Death Eater, the risk might be worth it.

The grinning blond shook his head. "As the victor, I get to do this my way." There -- there could be no doubt that Draco had something to hide under there, and Harry was pretty sure it wasn't a flower tattooed on his nipple. He was going to be fucked to death by a Death Eater.

Death by cock. Harry's mind filled with horrible images of his own imminent demise. He'd always thought it would be Voldemort who would kill him, and now it seemed that it would be Malfoy, helped by Harry's own actions. When Harry had suspected that Draco was working on a secret weapon in the Room of Requirement, he had never expected it to be _this_.

He scrambled up onto the bed, not quite aware of his surroundings until he felt Draco's hand slide up his leg and over his arse. It actually felt quite nice, a light touch, teasing him, exploring. "Your bum isn't too bad, Potter," said Draco, squeezing a bit. "Not as firm as it could be -- do you ever get any exercise that doesn't involve sitting on a broom, or do you spend all your spare time sucking up to Slughorn?"

Harry wanted to protest that his inclusion in the Slug Club had not been his idea -- even his sudden skill at Potions had not been his idea -- but it was very distracting having Draco's fingers tickling up and down between his buttocks. He was sure Draco's arse was nicer than his and had a sudden urge to looks at it, twisting to see if he could see past...

Bloody hell, there _it_ was. Draco's cock was still pointing its unnatural length right at him while Draco watched his own fingers moving on Harry's arse as they found the spot where he was planning to plunge that thing into him and stab his guts out. His terror must have shown on his face, because Draco suddenly stopped, stared at him and said in the most smug voice Harry had heard from him yet, "You aren't a _virgin_, are you, Potter?"

"Erm," Harry said and swallowed hard, not able to take his eyes off the tool of torture.

"You are!" laughed Draco. "Oh, this will be perfect. I promise that I will be...gentle with you." He could hear Draco trying to control his amusement; it wouldn't do to have Gryffindor's golden boy bolt and run off now. Draco began rubbing his fingers over the puckered skin again and Harry had to admit that it felt rather lewd and arousing. But that enormous penis! There was no way his body was going to be able to take that. Draco might as well try to use his fist! And he couldn't even demand that Draco take him to the hospital wing afterward; if he survived the fucking, it would be better to bleed to death here than to have anyone see him being carried through the corridors by a strutting Draco Malfoy. What if Ginny saw him!

Vaguely Harry wondered whether Ginny would ever do anything like Draco was doing now, pressing the tip of his smallest finger just inside the hole and wriggling it. That felt unexpectedly good and a little dirty -- a sensation that only increased when Draco dropped his head, muttered a spell, pulled out his finger and replaced it with his tongue. _Merlin!_ Blushing scarlet, Harry groaned loudly, feeling his unnaturally large cock throb underneath him as Draco pushed his tongue against the hole, slowly working his way inside the magically cleaned orifice. He even seemed to be enjoying it, all the more so because Harry was squirming and moaning helplessly.

After a while, Draco pulled back and reached out to dip his fingers in the bucket of slick, oily gel. When Harry whined and tried to push his arse up into Draco's face again, Draco eased a finger inside him instead. "Stay still," he scolded. "I have to prepare you thoroughly or I'll end up hurting you even more than you deserve."

Whatever Draco was doing now, it didn't hurt and in fact felt quite good...so much so that Harry found himself pressing back against Draco's finger, trying to get it in deeper, as if something inside him was itching to feel it. He tried to remind himself that this was _Malfoy_ but somehow the proper disgust did not overtake him. Instead all he could think about was how good looking Draco was when he wasn't sneering and how he bet that, unlike himself, Draco had done this before. Lots of times. Probably with girls _and_ boys. Probably in just the same position as he had Harry in now...oh, that was a nice thought, Draco with someone's fingers in his arse and squirming on a mattress. It made Harry groan again, thrusting backward onto Draco's fingers -- ooh, yes, there were two now.

But that _cock_! Harry still had to come up with a way to put a stop to this -- a plan that would allow him to save face and prevent Draco from calling him a liar or a cheat, while at the same time saving him from being impaled in this most tender part by that gigantic thing. "D-draco," he began, before remembering that he always called him Malfoy. "Ah, listen, um, will you let me do that to you? So I, ooh, know how to do it..."

Draco snickered at the use of his given name as he realized that Harry had forgotten to keep the distance. Well, no wonder -- it was of course difficult when Harry had Draco's elegant fingers inside him. "I might...when I'm done with you, not before. You see," Draco explained while carefully pushing a third finger inside Potter's arse. "There's no need for you to know how to do this in order to be fucked."

"But, but, Malfoy...!" Harry squirmed frantically, trying to meet Draco's eyes, which made him tense up and the fingers inside him feel quite uncomfortable, though still maddeningly arousing. "This is a bad idea. It must be against school rules. That stuff we used is probably illegal. If you fuck me, and I end up in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey will find out and we might both be expelled!"

Draco stared at him incredulously, then burst out laughing. "You aren't going to end up in the hospital wing," he scoffed, pressing his fingers at a different angle and _oh Merlin what was that_! With a loud, urgent moan, Harry jerked his hips up involuntarily. "I'm going to be very careful with you, until you end up begging me for more of this..." And Draco did it again.

Harry's heart was thumping so hard that he was certain that Draco could hear it. Whatever he was doing with his fingers, it was glorious, and Harry wanted more of it. He could almost believe that he would be begging, because he was already so very close to doing that.

"D-draco...oh God..." he mumbled and rested his forehead on his bent arm on the bed. It had been slightly reassuring to hear that he wouldn't have to tell Madam Pomfrey what had happened to his arse, and the sensation of intense pleasure was even more reassuring. He had had no idea it could feel like this...it never had the few times he'd been wanking and tried to tease his hole at the same time. Not at all like this. "More...please?"

"Think you can take more already?" asked Draco with all of his usual confidence but not as much conceit as Harry expected. He made a funny scissoring gesture with his fingers, stretching Harry, while at the same time his thumb brushed down against the base of Harry's balls. That felt even better and Harry thrust his oversized cock against the mattress, beginning to wish that he _could_ wank; there was a sensation building inside him like he might explode if something else didn't happen soon.

Suddenly Draco removed his fingers and Harry heard the wet suction of more lube being scooped from the bucket just before the unmistakable sound of Draco stroking it on his own cock, up and down in a brisk motion that made Harry twitch as if Draco had been doing the same thing to him. Twisting his head, he caught sight of Draco with the massive organ in his hands, smoothing the slippery gel all over it, while his head tilted back with a blissful expression. It was such an entrancing sight that Harry forgot to look away before Draco could glance down and catch him watching.

"Like what you see, Potter? I'm going to put this in you."

Despite his arousal and the strange but unrelenting feeling of wanting Draco's fingers back inside his arse, Harry had misgivings. "Did that potion change my arse too? So it can take that, I mean?" he asked.

"Of course." It was easy to guess from Draco's smirk that he was lying. "It's perfectly proportioned to take this." After a last slide of his hand over his cock, Draco moved to kneel behind Harry. "Lie down and just relax. Breathe calmly and it'll be fine. If George Weasley could take this, you can take it. Besides, there are spells against pain."

Harry was too distracted by the first part of that last sentence to pay much attention to the second. _George_ had let Draco fuck him? Was George gay? Did Fred know? Did Ron? Was it actually possible not only that Ron wouldn't hate Harry for wanting to snog his sister but for maybe, just a little, secretly wanting to shag a boy? And did this mean that Draco was so good at it, George didn't even care that he might be a Death Eater? It was impossible to breathe calmly while he was thinking about that!

Then Harry felt the hard tip of Draco's wand against his arsehole and almost screamed. Draco couldn't be planning to put _that_ into him! But Draco only muttered something and Harry felt his whole body become melty and warm, as if it no longer remembered how to feel pain or fear. His prick was still throbbing but it no longer ached so desperately to come, and the lingering discomfort in his bottom from being stretched by Draco's fingers vanished. "What did you do?" he asked fuzzily.

"Oh, I have my tricks," Draco said and then Harry was distracted by the sensation of something pressing against his hole and slowly entering him. He gasped as he felt more stretched than when Draco's fingers were inside him, but there was no pain as such, just a very strange feeling. Draco held still for a little while, but then began to slide deeper and deeper into Harry with small thrusts. A low moan fled Harry and his hands moved to grab at the duvet under him, a pillow, something.

"Do you like that, Potter?" Draco's voice sounded a little hoarse. "I bet you do. I knew it -- you were born to take it." A slightly harder thrust sent Harry's glasses slipping down his sweaty nose and off his face. Now the bed and the room were blurry, but Harry didn't care; Draco had hit that spot inside him, and even though he could already tell he was going to be very sore later, the pleasure was too intense for him to want to stop.

"Oh, God, more!" he moaned, no longer caring that he was asking Draco for something. All right, begging Draco for something. Begging Draco to fuck him! Wait -- what was the matter with him! Maybe it was that spell...but Harry was pretty sure he had wanted Draco to fuck him before the spell. In fact, Harry was pretty sure he had dreamed about Draco fucking him, and it was all right because it was always Draco's fault and Draco _made_ him do it, so he couldn't be held responsible for it happening, and he couldn't be blamed if he liked it because it hadn't been his idea. Just as this hadn't been his idea! It wasn't _his_ fault if he was lifting his hips again, trying to make Draco move.

"You slut," laughed Draco, pushing in a little further. Each time he did so, it felt like it was going to start to hurt but then the pressure shifted and it felt good instead. "You spend too much time sticking your nose into things that aren't your business...I bet you wish it was your prick you were sticking in. I should've known why you were following me. You needed to get laid. _This_ is really what you wanted, isn't it!"

"Yes...yes...oh!" Harry didn't know what he was replying to, perhaps it was just in response to Draco's cock shifting inside him, but he was moving more, pushing back against the source of the pleasure. There was a moment when Draco stopped, and Harry whined as he felt Draco's hands on his hips, pulling him up to his knees.

"Beg me to fuck you!" Draco demanded, moving entirely too slowly for Harry. Harry tried to resist -- he really did, he told himself -- but he was forced. Draco wouldn't let him escape with anything less. And this _delicious, no horrible_ torture wouldn't end until he did as Draco told him.

So Harry gasped and moaned and begged, "Please! Fuck me!"

"Yes," agreed Draco, also moaning, finally beginning to thrust rhythmically in and out of Harry. Because of all the lube he had used, the gliding movement was almost effortless and Harry could hear dirty wet noises coming from his arse as the big Slytherin cock plunged in and out. He needed both hands to brace himself on the mattress, which meant that his own poor cock was being neglected now that he was on his knees, but after a couple of loud wails Draco seemed to figure out what was the matter and reached a hand beneath Harry to stroke up and down the long, heavy shaft.

The small piece of Harry's mind that was still capable of thought was terrified. He was about to have the first orgasm of his life with another person, not to mention the _best_ orgasm of his life, with Draco Malfoy who was probably a Death Eater and definitely an obnoxious prat and this was wrong, what would Ron say, what would Hermione say, what would Dumbledore say, and wasn't that enough reason for Harry to practice Occlumency because the thought that Dumbledore -- or Snape -- might find out about this would be enough to make Harry die of embarrassment. On the other hand, nothing that felt _this_ good could possibly be Dark magic or something he should never be able to do again.

Draco's grip on Harry's cock tightened as they both became increasingly lost in what they were doing, and the steady slide of the foreskin over the head -- by someone else's hand, no less -- in combination with the intense pleasure from that place inside him soon had Harry in a sweat. He was so close, and only a trace of shame held him back...for a few moments. Then he bucked up and pushed back against Draco, groaning loudly as his prick seemed to pulse come endlessly over the bed, even hitting Harry's chest.

"Told you," groaned Draco, "told you..." His thrusting was frenzied, and he lifted his wet hand to his face, where Harry could hear him licking and sucking his fingers clean. "Sweet. What a waste." Then he fell silent except for grunts and moans, until finally he shoved in deep and stayed, where Harry could feel the enormous penis pumping itself out inside him.

As Draco slumped over his back, Harry tried to gather his thoughts. _What a waste? What did that mean?_ But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud sigh from Draco, and he tried to turn his head to look at him, fumbling to retrieve his glasses and push them back up his nose.

Draco moved a hand over one of Harry's shoulders as he tried to catch his breath. Then he straightened up and began slowly to pull out of Harry, while looking at his cock emerging and realizing how very deep inside Harry Potter he had been. He looked up to see Harry squinting at him. "You survived, just like I promised."

"Yeah...yeah," said Harry rather more breathlessly than he had intended. Had he said aloud any of the things he'd been thinking while Draco had been fucking him? He hoped not. He wanted to ask Draco if this was what sex was always like, even without a nearly fourteen-inch prick, but he thought it likely that Draco would laugh at him and probably wouldn't tell him the truth, anyway. "Aren't you warm, with your shirt on?" he asked hopefully.

"Mmm...not really," said Draco and sat back on the bed, leaning his back against one of the bedposts. "You do have a nice arse, Potter. You should use it more often." Draco grinned.

Desperately Harry cast about for a way to use this statement. Part of him was unreasonably pleased that Draco found him attractive, while another part was furious at being mocked and yet another part thought he should be able to use this new knowledge to find out the things about Malfoy he had come here to learn. "Uh, thanks," he began. "What would you have done if I had won?"

"I would have had to get on all fours, I guess." Draco leered at him. "Why?"

"I'd like to see you on all fours." Blushing hard, Harry moved slowly toward Draco. There _had_ to be a way to get that shirt off him! What was embarrassing him was how much he meant what he had said; if it was only to manipulate Draco, this would be easier. "And, you know...I'd like to see you naked."

Draco smirked as he watched Harry. "Acquired a taste for sex with me, did you? Perhaps another time then. I might even let you suck my cock..." With a fluid motion, Draco moved off the bed and began to gather his clothes.

That arrogant prick! Seething, and still strangely aroused even though he had just come a few minutes earlier, Harry watched Draco while he tried to think of some way to save the situation. "What's your hurry?" he asked.

"Oh, the usual -- homework to be done, essays to write." Draco glanced at Harry as he was pulling on his trousers, trying to find a somewhat comfortable way to fit his still-huge cock in them. "Did you want me to stay and kiss you and whisper pretty things in your ear?"

Blushing even more deeply, Harry wondered which was worse: knowing that he liked sex with boys, or knowing that he liked it with Draco Malfoy. Then he felt a little ashamed. He had just had sex with someone he had never even kissed, and worse, he knew that if he had the past hour to live over again, he would do it again.

Now _that_ was a waste. Climbing down from the bed, he said, "I don't want to listen to you talk at all," walked over to Draco and kissed him. It was nothing like kissing Cho; it was firm and hungry and really rather wonderful. Draco kissed Harry back for a few moments, his arms wrapped around his waist, but then he pulled back. "You're not going to go all sappy on me now, are you?"

That was it: there wasn't a single thing more he could do, or Draco would think he was in _love_ with him or something. "In your dreams, Malfoy!" Jerking back more roughly than was necessary, since it wasn't as if Draco was clinging to him the way Lavender clung to Ron like some kind of parasitic vine, Harry stepped away and retrieved his own clothes.

Maybe, if Draco was serious about another time, he could see him with his shirt off then. But that was ridiculous! He didn't even _like_ Draco. He wasn't going to do this again unless he absolutely had to, some afternoon when Draco caught him snooping along the corridor outside the Room of Requirement...

Well, there were worse things. His arse was already rather sore, but Harry was pretty sure a shower and some salve on the surface would take care of that. Besides, he thought as he attempted to tuck his enormous penis back into his pants, it wasn't as if this afternoon had been wasted. For now he still had a bigger cock than Dean Thomas.

And Draco had kissed Harry back, which meant that if Harry ever had the opportunity to kiss Ginny Weasley, maybe he wouldn't be that bad at it. But even if things never did work out with Ginny, sooner or later he was bound to run into her brother George. And then, maybe, they would...talk.


	3. Slytherin Secrets

Severus Snape had never expected to find himself grateful that Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban. So long as Lucius had been free, the Dark Lord had used the older man for his most unpleasant tasks, making relatively few demands on Snape. Plus Lucius had a sense of humor and could think for himself -- both traits Snape found to be in short supply among most of the followers of Voldemort. And Lucius was Snape's oldest friend -- someone he had respected and admired for many years.

Which made it all the more guilt-inducing for Snape to find himself sitting on a bench in an empty classroom, with Draco Malfoy draped over his lap, sucking his cock.

Snape's was evidently not the first cock Draco had ever sucked, because the whelp was quite good at it. Nearly as good as his father, in fact, though without the finesse -- a bit rushed, like a teenager who expects to come quickly and begin again in short order. Unfortunately, the fact that Draco was apparently not a virgin did little to assuage Snape's culpability. This was a student, very nearly a child, wantonly performing fellatio on Snape's uncontrollably eager, unnaturally enormous penis.

"Draco," he said in what was meant to be a strict, professorial, Head of House, Death Eater tone. But just as he spoke, Draco swiped his tongue across a very sensitive spot, and what emerged instead was a breathless moan. The angelic face with its wide blue eyes looked up at him, innocence betrayed by a very wicked, knowing smirk.

"Are you ready to fuck me now, sir?"

Snape supposed that it should be physically possible to have intercourse even with such a monstrous erection as he now sported, particularly with someone as young as Draco who was just now demonstrating his nubile flexibility. After all, Severus had seen the boy's father take a man's fist and enjoy it. But in his triple responsibilities as the boy's teacher, a friend of his parents' and Draco's protector via an Unbreakable Vow, he did not dare! Though it would serve Narcissa Malfoy right if Snape buggered her precious son.

But what if he injured the prat in his current oversized state? What if he hadn't stopped growing? "Where did you get this potion?" he managed to demand.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Draco shrugged, sitting back and pulling Snape's trousers free from his feet, then unbuttoning his robes. "Let's just say that one of them was displeased with his natural gifts -- not all purebloods are created equal, are they?" The boy waggled his own magically-elongated prick in front of Snape. "I figure it can't be all that difficult to figure out the ingredients if Fred and George managed it."

"And what makes you think I would help you to recreate it?"

"Because," Draco gave him another demonic smile, somehow sweet and knowing at the same time, "I'm going to give you my arse in exchange. Don't tell me you wouldn't like _that_."

This was wrong, so terribly wrong. What would Dumbledore do? But Snape did not even have to wonder. The Headmaster had asked him to find out what the Malfoy boy was up to before another Hogwarts student was injured or even killed, using whatever means Severus felt necessary. Albus Dumbledore might have balked at torture, but Snape doubted that he would condemn him for what promised to be mutual pleasure taken to an extreme Snape had never before imagined. In fact, Dumbledore might have whipped out his own enormous penis to test the boy, then pimped him out for his own purposes...wasn't that essentially what he was doing with Potter, using Legilimency instead of his cock?

Even so, Snape could not escape from his own sense of shame, which paradoxically was making him even more aroused and hungry for the humiliation of giving in to Draco Malfoy. "People pay me very well for my potions," he reminded Lucius' progeny. "You can't think I'd trade my skills for a fuck."

"Not one fuck, no," agreed Draco amicably. "But I'm willing to let you have use of me for the rest of my time at Hogwarts. Any time you get the urge you can summon me to the dungeon and make me do this." The debauched mouth descended again and Draco held his eyes with an evil smile as he licked a drop of hot fluid away from where it was spilling down Snape's extensive length.

The young Malfoy knew him too well, Snape thought as he watched Draco, feeling the heat of the lips and tongue on his throbbing erection. How could he resist the temptation to have regular access to this wanton, experienced boy? _He's sixteen_, a voice in the back of Snape's mind said, _almost of age, a young man really_. Of course, there were regulations barring contact of this nature between a student and a teacher, though Snape supposed it was ridiculous for a Death Eater to be fretting over legal details. Of much greater concern was what sort of obligation such an arrangement would create between himself and Draco -- not to mention the boy's parents.

Then again, he had already taken a vow to kill or die for the boy if necessary. He had already promised to help this arrogant, ill-prepared youth end the life of the wizard whom Snape admired above all others, despite some very grave concerns about Dumbledore's methods. How could a few hours of enjoying himself hurt anyone? Perhaps, when Draco was relaxed and weak after sex, he might even let his Occlumency slip, and Snape could save everyone a great deal of trouble by discovering his plans.

Moaning again as the boy's fist closed around his cock and began to stroke while he sucked, Snape put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Stop. Remove your clothes -- all of them. We are not going to do this here on a classroom bench."

Detaching his mouth from Snape's prick with a loud slurping noise, Draco grinned at him with wet, swollen lips. "Where _are_ we going to do it, sir?"

Snape tried to look dignified again as he pushed Draco away, gently but firmly. "That, you'll find out soon enough." If he wanted to weaken Draco's defenses, he couldn't succumb to the hot, wet suction of his mouth. No, he thought as he got to his feet and raised his gaze, if he chose to make this sacrifice, he would have to do much more. Snape moved briskly across the room, one hand on his cock that swayed and bounced painfully with every step. It wasn't all a blessing to have such a huge penis; there were drawbacks as well, but perhaps the advantages were enjoyable enough to outweigh them? He would soon find out.

Meanwhile, Draco had removed every scrap of clothing and stood at Snape's side, eagerly awaiting his pleasure. Snape met his gaze and allowed a small smile to curl his lips. "Lean over the desk, Mr. Malfoy. No, from this side, so that I can remember this view during dull and boring classes." He pushed his chair to the side so that they would have room. Ah yes, this was excellent; his desk looked so much better this way, with Draco draped over it.

"Won't you get hard if you think about fucking me at the front of the classroom? Or _do_ you get hard under those robes? I've always wondered why you wear so many buttons." Even without being able to see his face, Snape could hear the smirk in Draco's voice, and he smacked one of the firm round buttocks, drawing an "Oh!" of surprise. Then, to Snape's own surprise, Draco's hips lifted in the air toward the hand that had slapped him. "_I've_ pictured you hard at the front of the classroom...those robes don't quite hide everything, do they? Sometimes when you're sitting at your desk scowling at us, I've imagined that underneath, your hand is..."

"Silence!" barked Snape as his hand came down again, and again, harder each time, leaving the white imprint of fingers against an increasingly pink arse while the intemperate youth cried out his pleasure and begged for more. How did Draco know that Snape would find this arousing? Perhaps he had no idea; perhaps he merely enjoyed the sensation of being spanked like a naughty boy over his professor's desk. Snape suspected that none of Draco's teachers had ever dared to discipline him properly, fearing retribution from his family, and he was certain that Lucius had never raised a hand to the boy. It was possible that Draco had long imagined being punished just like this, and Snape was fulfilling the boy's fantasies rather than the other way around.

Despite the order from Snape, Draco was not silent. With every hard slap to his buttocks, he moaned and gasped, although there were no more coherent descriptions of the boy's fantasies. Snape realized that he was quite enjoying making Draco squirm like this and he was sure that a little firm punishment was exactly what the boy needed. It would build up his character, of course. How would the boy survive among Death Eaters otherwise?

Soon Snape's hand was tingling, smarting from the many blows. But it was worth it, he thought when he paused and slid it over the heated and flaming red skin. Draco's breath came in short gasps, but he relaxed gradually under the tender caress. "Still determined to go through with this?" asked Snape, and the boy nodded eagerly.

"Yes, sir. Oh yes..."

It should not have been so enticing to hear Draco call him "sir" -- something he had done since he was a child. Sliding his fingers into the crevice between Draco's rosy buttocks, Snape made certain: "You have done this before?"

"Of course!" There was a bit of indignation in Draco's tone that amused Snape. During his own youth in Slytherin House, one had been expected to make a show of preferring to top before gleefully admitting to having taken it in the arse. Then again, Lucius Malfoy had never had any patience with pretending not to like certain activities just to maintain an image; he was an eager and enthusiastic bottom whenever the mood possessed him, and apparently his son was following in his decadent footsteps.

With an Accio command, Snape summoned a vial from his private stock of potions. No matter what sort of phallic enhancements the younger Weasleys might have been producing, they had neither the skill nor the connections to procure a lubricant of this quality, so he was certain that Draco was in for a delightful surprise. "How do you like it?" Snape asked him. "Are you accustomed to having one of your lackeys open you with his tongue? Do you prepare yourself first with spells? Or do you prefer to have it more bluntly?"

"I avoid using spells usually...I like preparation the old-fashioned way," Draco looked over his shoulder at Snape. "And of course I have taught Crabbe and Goyle how to lick my arse...but they aren't here." He tried to smirk at his Professor, but the color on his cheeks (both sets) as well as his position on the desk weakened the effect somewhat.

"Indeed." Snape arched an eyebrow at Draco's brilliant deduction. He was unsure if it was wise to let Draco see just how delicious he found him, but who could blame Snape, really, with that lovely arse raised over the edge of his desk? Stripping off his shirt, for the door was locked and Draco would not be at all surprised to see the Dark Mark on his arm, Snape knelt on the material and ran his tongue along the inside of Draco's thigh and the backs of his balls. The boy was so young and taut, with skin as flawless as his father's, and he smelled clean even here...the legs spread more widely as Draco moaned, and Snape felt the heat coming off the well-slapped buttocks as he buried his nose in the crack to taste the quivering hole.

There was a low whining cry from the other side of the desk as Snape teased the pucker with his tongue. Draco _was_ clean, had probably counted on something like this happening before he approached Snape. In one way it was an annoying thought -- that Draco had believed him so easily tempted -- while in another, it showed that the boy had the decency to prepare himself just in case. Snape decided to give that more thought later and instead pushed his tongue inside Draco.

"Fuck!" Draco pushed his arse against Snape's face and moaned in a most enchanting manner, so much like his father. Of course the boy would be demanding; he was a Malfoy. Yet despite the resemblance to Lucius, he was also so youthful, so tight...very nearly the same age his father had been when Snape first knew him, and while Lucius had a superb form for a man of his age, it was softer than this just-ripened slippery smoothness. Draco had been right to think him tempted.

Standing, Snape received a whimper of protest from the boy and smacked a still-pink buttock once more. Draco was not going to set the rules here. "You are _not_ to come when I fuck you," he instructed. "If you cannot control yourself, you may be certain that I will confiscate this magic potion of yours and there will be no assistance forthcoming. But if you can make yourself hold back, I will allow you to finish in my mouth so that I can better examine the responses of your enhanced organ."

Draco looked at him over his shoulder again, a petulant look on his face and the rosy lips pouting slightly, but he nodded his understanding of the instructions. Snape held his gaze for a moment as he opened the vial of lubricant. Even with an enormous penis like this he wouldn't need more than ten drops, he thought. Draco's eyes followed his hand as he slowly distributed the slick substance over his cock. Taking another drop on his fingers, Snape pushed two of them inside Draco, accompanied by a loud moan from the boy.

Tight yes, and so willing to take it. Snape held back his own moan, keeping it for when he would be inside Draco. He scissored the fingers, spreading the potion and stretching Draco wider, then he curved his hand forward to find the sensitive round bulb. When the pads of his fingers brushed it, Draco let out an electrified cry and nearly jolted off the desk. Oh, the boy was as responsive as his father, and as loud, too; quickly Snape used a nonverbal spell to prevent sound from escaping the room.

"Please..." Draco whimpered.

"Please, what?"

"Please, _sir_." Snape had not been asking for the honorific -- he did not know whether Draco was going to ask him to fuck him hard or simply to stop stimulating him if Snape did not want him to come yet -- but the subjugation pleased him greatly. He doubted whether Potter would ever call anyone "sir" in that humble tone, even in bed, even if he was begging for sex, which he knew from using Legilimency on Potter was something the Gryffindor prat fantasized about doing. In fact, Potter had fantasies about Draco, which Snape was certain Draco would find a way to exploit sooner or later.

Whether Draco was begging Snape to stop or continue, it was time to move on. He was not used to the strong pulsing and thrumming of blood that now affected his cock. It seemed not only as if the size had increased, but also as though there was a sufficient amount of blood to keep it fully erect without causing dizziness. It would certainly be put to the test. He withdrew his fingers and as he did, Draco moaned a breathy request: "Please, sir...fuck me!"

"I will, Mr. Malfoy." Snape's voice sounded strangely hoarse to his own ears as he grabbed the hard shaft with one hand and spread Draco's buttocks with the fingers of the other. "I will fuck you." The warm rounded arse rose eagerly as Draco pushed onto the tips of his toes. Was young Mr. Malfoy always so wantonly eager, or was it because of the potion that had enlarged his erection? Or did the boy actually want _him_?

Snape would not delude himself into believing that Draco harbored some great unspoken desire for him, but it would not have surprised him to discover that Lucius' son had a craving for authority figures, and there were scant few at Hogwarts for whom the arrogant Slytherin had any respect at all. Had Draco really sat in Snape's classroom wondering what the professor would look like masturbating beneath his desk? It had been an outrageous suggestion, and the memory filled Snape with heat from both embarrassment and excitement. This boy certainly needed a lesson in control. "Remember -- don't come," he ordered and without any further warning pushed the head of his newly massive cock inside the boy's magnificently tight opening.

"Ngh!" grunted Draco. Then, "Oh yes, please, feels so good," the whimpers spilled over his lips quickly. Shameless, thought Snape, and pushed steadily further inside the tight channel. After having reached halfway, he placed both hands on Draco's hips to still the boy, who was moving and thrashing entirely too much for his tastes. Clearly Draco had very little self-control in this situation, which could be turned into a reason for yet another punishment later. "Fuck! Please...move," Draco begged. "Hard! Or I'll come, I can't help it!"

"You will not, or you'll receive no help from me on your little project!" Just how unrestrained was Draco? Snape attempted a brief penetration of his mind, but without being able to look into the boy's eyes and with his own lust clouding his focus, whatever Occlumency Draco had learned from his aunt was sufficient to block him without even attracting Draco's attention.

Withdrawing several inches, Snape pressed back in and received a loud yowl from the receptive body beneath him. "Ah! Please, fuck me harder, sir!" Was Draco reading _his_ mind and saying exactly what Snape wanted to hear? The boy groaned with every hard thrust into him, concentrating on not coming, which of course made him tense up. Snape wondered briefly what mental exercises Draco was using to hold his climax at bay –- was he reciting potions formulae, Quidditch results, or was he picturing unattractive people naked?

Either way, it seemed to be working, and Snape enjoyed himself fully. He raised his gaze from Draco's back to look out over the empty classroom. Ah, yes...this was the way to enjoy teaching, even though he was fairly certain that it hadn't been _this_ that Dumbledore had had in mind when he'd told Snape to enjoy his new position teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He slid a hand into the silky blond hair of the boy's head, appreciating its softness and the way Draco shivered when he stroked around his skull, down the side of his face to his jaw.

Yes, Draco was definitely muttering something to himself. Had his father taught him the trick of reciting the Malfoy patrilineage when he wished to distract himself? Thrusting in deeply, Snape yanked on the hair and felt Draco shudder all over, urgently straining to lift himself off the desk before friction alone caused him to ejaculate all over it.

Snape could feel his own groin tightening and his prick growing ever more rigid. He would need to come soon, there was no way he could resist the pleasure of emptying his balls into this perfect, willing arse, spilling his seed inside Lucius' son. He might have made an Unbreakable Vow to protect this boy's life, but Draco was _his_ now -- in his debt forever, just like his parents. With that thought in his mind, he thrust hard a few more times, buried himself in the boy's tight body and roared as he pumped spurt after hot spurt inside him. Oh, but it felt good to sully Narcissa's precious son, to make the youngest Death Eater as dirty as his wicked smile demanded.

Draco whimpered as Snape came, trying to writhe and squirm but for the fact that Snape's hands held him in a tight grip. "Please," he whispered when Snape had finished. "Please let me come, it hurts..." The tone was desperate, but also seemed to hold a touch of wonderment.

Was that because he had not been in control and hadn't just been given all he wanted? Snape wondered, as he let his eyes wander over Draco's body, certain that indeed he must hurt, both from the severe pounding in his arse and from trying to hold back. Draco's parents had of course had difficulties denying the boy anything. So typical of pureblood families with only one child. "Do you think you've earned the right to come?" he asked sternly. "You came here to ask me to do you a favor. Even though you have spent most of this year bragging about your new position, refusing to accept my aid where it could be so much more valuable...you dare to seek my help with this trifle?"

"_Please!_" wailed Draco. "Sir! You promised that if I didn't come when you fucked me, you would!"

"And you expect me to be a man of my word when for months you have attempted to thwart me?" Slowly he withdrew his cock from the hot, clenching body, inch by careful inch. Of course he would suck Draco -- he was looking forward to hearing the noises the boy made when he came, and to looking up at the smooth muscular body -- but it was such delight to tease him as well.

"I haven't attempted to thwart you! I've been trying to do what _he_ wants. You know what _he'll_ do if I don't. I thought my father was your friend!"

Snape had no safe response to that. "Your father is my friend," he said neutrally, raising Draco and turning him around against the desk so that the oversized, swollen prick brushed against him. "I wonder how he would feel about his son coming to me to offer himself in exchange for help with an erotic potion."

"And I wonder how my father would feel about you buggering me! Sir!"

The boy had a point, though it wasn't as if Abraxas Malfoy's disapproval of Snape's bloodlines had stopped Lucius from letting Snape fuck _him_. And after all, what a treat this enlargement potion had proven to be; Snape was certain that Lucius would wish to try it himself once he was freed. "All right, I will let you come. But you must never tell anyone about this. If you do, I'll hex your balls so that no matter how many times you come, you will never be satisfied."

"I promise!" gasped Draco as Snape's hand slid up and down his towering erection. He was so much like Lucius at his age, particularly the way his prick was shaped. Gathering and shoving his robes beneath his knees, Snape went down with his hands on Draco's hips for support, taking the leaking cock-head into his mouth. Who had been the first to perform this act on Draco? Pansy or one of the other girls hoping to marry into Malfoy money? Goyle or one of his goons? Could it possibly have been Potter, who had been prowling after Malfoy all year?

That thought excited Snape as he forced his throat to relax, swallowing reflexively to take more and more of the enormous penis inside. "Ohh," moaned Draco, clutching at the edge of the desk with both hands. "Oh, sir!" His eyes were wild when he looked down, and Snape knew his student would spend many hours wanking to the image of the professor on his knees. None of Draco's young sexual conquests would have mastered the control to take him in so far, particularly not with such an endowment. The arrogant boy would dream of this encounter for years to come.

Unfortunately Draco seemed to have a habit of babbling to excite himself, as he had done when he drove Snape to spank him earlier. "That's so good," he moaned. "I knew you loved cock. I knew you'd fuck me if I -- ow!" He thrust a bit deeper as Snape shoved two fingers into him, impaling the still-tight arse. "Yes, do that -- please don't stop -- you look so hot with me down your throat!"

Infuriating little prat! Snape twisted his fingers to press down on the sensitive prostate, drawing a howl from Draco, which at least prevented him from speaking for a moment. But then he went right back to it. "Oh, fuck, I'm going to come! I'm going to unload and you're going to swallow it -- fuck -- touch me there again -- " One of Draco's hands had left the desk and was now squeezing the very base of his cock. The other moved into Snape's hair, holding his head. "That's right, I'll feed it to you, don't stop..."

_Hurry up and get it over with!_ Snape thought savagely, looking up into the boy's eyes. He would never know whether the words, his glare, his convulsive swallowing or his brutal effort to push into Draco's thoughts and discover his mission were what finally pushed Draco over the edge, for the wide blue eyes squeezed shut as Draco shouted, "FUCK!" and pulsed into his teacher's mouth. Despite the hand shoving him down, Snape maneuvered back far enough to taste the bitter liquid spurting from the huge prick, sucking hard on the sensitive cock-head while Draco keened.

With a last extravagant slurp, Snape released Draco from his mouth and pulled his fingers from the still-clenching arse. Letting his breath blow over the wet, shining prick, he murmured, "I wonder whether your father has any idea what a little slut you are."

"Oh...no...it's a recent development," moaned Draco, leaning back against the desk for support. "It's not good for a boy to have his father in prison, you know."

Digging his fingers into Draco's hips, Snape glared up at him until Draco met his eyes. "Then why don't you let me help you get him out?" Pushing, he tried once more to enter the youngest Malfoy's thoughts, but Bellatrix had taught Draco well: Snape could not reach them.

"You can't." Draco shook his head at him, his face growing somber. So not everything was a game to him. "Look, I know my father's your friend, but you have to let me do what I need to do by myself."

"You're too young. You will fail, and the consequences will be dire. You're a child -- _be_ a child before you destroy everything that matters to your family!"

"You didn't fuck me like a child." A small, secretive smile played around Draco's lips. He looked sullied -- a boy playing a grownup's game with no clear view of the stakes. "And if you want to stop me from going mad, do what you promised. Help me with the potion. I need my diversions and so do you. I meant what I said: you can use me whenever you want for the rest of my time at Hogwarts."

Now, what wizard alive could resist such an offer? What would Lucius do if he knew? But Lucius would probably rather it be Snape pleasuring his son than some worthless prat from a weak family. Lucius would know Snape would never hurt the boy, nor permit him to form an attachment...Snape was already too attached to the father.

Besides, if he helped Draco with the perverse little project and continued to experiment with him, it was still possible that Draco would slip up and reveal his plans. It would give Snape an excuse to keep track of his schedule, to discover where he went when he wasn't in classes or holding court in the Slytherin common room. Perhaps Snape would even be able to slip Veritaserum into the potion...he would be foolish to refuse the opportunity.

Rising to his feet, Snape looked down at the flushed face and swollen lips. "I meant what I said as well," he stated shortly. "If you ever tell anyone, you will regret it for the rest of your miserable life."

Draco smiled, and Snape sealed the bargain by bringing his mouth down on the boy's. He was pleased to note that young Malfoy kissed enthusiastically, though Draco was smirking when he pulled away. "You kiss like Potter," he crowed.

"Why, you insolent twat!" Snape sputtered. He was torn between outrage at being compared to that obnoxious boy and very secret, shamed excitement at the image of this fair-haired creature kissing the dark-haired one, a rumpled and reddened Harry Potter clutching at Draco's robes. Had Draco tested his enormous penis potion on his Gryffindor nemesis? It was just the sort of thing Draco would do, failing to appreciate the precariousness of his position...and how infuriating that Snape was growing hard again at the thought.

"Call me what you want, but I think you like what you see," purred Draco, rubbing up against Snape's swelling cock. "Isn't this stuff brilliant? I bet I can make you come again."

It was not a bet that Snape could afford to take, for he was certain that he would lose. And as Draco's blond head bent, still grinning wickedly up at him, Snape thought once again that it was probably a very, very good thing that Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban.


	4. Snape's Secret Project

When Harry arrived for detention with Snape on the warmest, brightest Saturday of the year, he found that the boxes of records he had been sorting were not in their usual place.

"I have a different project for you today, Potter," announced the yellow-toothed, greasy-black-haired, hideously annoying professor. "I need your help completing and bottling a potion." Indeed, Snape had an enormous cauldron bubbling beside his desk, where he had placed dozens of little bottles waiting to be filled. "You just need to add ginko a bit at a time and stir without pause for forty-five minutes," Snape said smugly, handing Harry one of the stinking fruits. "It won't be any problem for you, will it, Potter, with your newly discovered expertise at Potions?"

This was somehow even more distressing than the prospect of spending hours sorting detention files, many of which contained the names of James Potter and Sirius Black -- particularly since Snape had threatened Harry with another year of the same if Harry could not complete the work by the end of the term. "Why are you working on a potion?" he demanded. "Isn't that Professor Slughorn's job now?"

"Despite the fact that I am teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, I try to keep current with Potions," replied Snape in an arrogant tone. "Some of Professor Slughorn's specialties are rather outdated. He is still teaching from a textbook that was in use when your parents were students. I expect there to be no mistakes."

At the mention of textbooks, Harry had gone red; of course he had not forgotten the incident that had earned him this detention in the first place, when Snape had looked into his mind and seen the Half-Blood Prince's Advanced Potion-Making textbook. "What does this potion do?" he asked, but received no answer, for Snape had buried his face in a thick, complicated-looking book of ingredients. With a sigh Harry began to crush the ginko fruit, wrinkling his nose at its foul smell. The potion, too, began to reek as he stirred it, reminding him faintly of something he had smelled recently -- something that had been unpleasant and pleasant all at once.

The minutes passed until Harry's arm was beginning to get very tired from the steady stirring. Snape was unfriendly company as always -- Harry could almost feel the frosty air between them -- but he tried to engage in conversation anyway. It would at least pass the time, or annoy his teacher, which would be worth it too. "Do all your potions smell this bad?" he asked, trying to sound neutral.

"None of my potions ever smelled as dreadful as the work you used to produce in my classroom," Snape sneered, though he then cocked an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you'd like to explain to me how you've become Slughorn's finest pupil? He seems to think you'd make a better Potions master than your Gryffindor friend Granger, which I find very difficult to believe."

At least Snape, like Slughorn, didn't believe that one had to be a pureblood to be the best student in a class. But Harry was sure Snape was just trying to get him to think about the Half-Blood Prince's textbook...and if Harry thought about the book, he might very well give away its location, though he did not know whether the Room of Requirement would surrender it to Snape any more easily than the Room would let Harry spy on Draco's activities. "This potion stinks more than anything we ever did in class, even when Neville blew up his cauldron," complained Harry. "It smells almost like..."

And then he knew. The stuff Draco had shared with him. The enormous penis potion from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! That was what it smelled like!

He looked at Snape, meeting his gaze without thinking about it, and as he did, Snape's mouth curled into a triumphant smile. Harry quickly looked away, but he had an awful feeling that Snape had seen the image of Draco fucking him before he'd broken eye contact. Of course, it was possible that it was Harry's shame and conscience that made him feel that way...but Snape was awfully good at breaking into his mind.

"Yes?" said Snape, his voice smooth and taunting. "It smells almost like...?"

Harry was on the verge of making up a lie and saying it smelled like his Aunt Petunia's mince pies when a thought occurred to him. How did Snape know about Phallo-Gro? Had he confiscated it from Draco? That would serve Malfoy right, though Harry couldn't help but feeling just a bit disappointed at the thought that Draco might never corner him again and take him into the Room of Requirement...so that Harry could figure out what Draco was up to in there, of course.

Still, even if Snape had got his hands on the Weasleys' potion, why would he be trying to copy it? Was it possible that Snape had a pathetically small cock and was hoping to do something about it? That thought made Harry burst out laughing. Squaring his shoulders, he snickered, "It smells like that potion Malfoy was showing off. The one to make your prick get bigger."

"You know about Malfoy's little experiment?" Snape demanded. What did he care if Harry did, anyway? "Has Draco been showing off his artificially enhanced member to the entire school, or was it a private audience, Potter?"

"It was -- that is, I didn't actually see it, he just said he could," Harry stammered. He had wanted to humiliate Snape, but if Snape should find out about the bet Harry had lost to Draco, he would be the one dying of embarrassment! "I don't actually, you know, know whether it works..."

But Snape looked deep into his eyes again, and Harry felt the room swim as he remembered Draco sliding inside him inch by slow inch. Worse, he remembered kissing Draco and how much he had liked that. When the cauldron came back into focus, Harry could see Snape towering over it, wearing a haughty smirk. "Once again, Potter, you should have known better than to lie to me," said the professor silkily. "Suppose I reported you to the headmaster..."

"No! Please don't do that! Sir," Harry amended with a queasy feeling in his insides. Dumbledore might not trust him with any more secrets about Tom Riddle if he knew that Harry had been fooling around with a probable Death Eater! "I didn't believe him about what the potion did. It was a mistake!"

"A mistake," said Snape scornfully. "I should report you for your fibs and your reckless behavior. But I suppose that, since you are evidently familiar with the potion, you might be able to help me."

"Help you how?" asked Harry. He was still desperate to know how Snape had found out about Phallo-Gro, but he did not dare ask -- at least, not until he was sure he'd have something to hold over Snape's head as serious as what Snape had on him.

"I need to test this batch," Snape told him. "It was quite simple to revert the Weasleys' primitive product to its original ingredients, but I need to be certain that I have compensated for what might have evaporated as it brewed."

"You want to test this? On me?" Harry gulped.

"Oh dear, have I frightened the Gryffindor?" Snape's pinched face was gleeful. "Of course, if you're afraid..."

Harry glared at Snape. "I'm not afraid!" There were limits to the insults he would take from the greasy git!

"Very well then." Summoning a beaker from across the room, which flew gracefully into his outstretched hand, the potions professor dipped it into the simmering brew in the cauldron. "Frigidus." Instantly the steam stopped escaping from the liquid, and Snape handed the beaker to Harry. "I would take only a miniscule sip -- if I have miscalculated, you might find yourself tearing your robes."

Harry took the smallest sip he could imagine, but the taste was still awful, almost numbing his tongue...in fact it would have been preferable if it had. With unsteady hands, he put the beaker down carefully and waited. After a very short time, he closed his eyes tightly -- something was happening, and it was as frightful as the last time, even more, because he trusted Snape even less than Draco. He groaned as he felt his crotch expand...swell...elongate...grow. What if Snape had miscalculated?

"Well?" Harry's eyes snapped open to see Snape staring eagerly at his crotch, which was very disconcerting. "Is it working?"

"Y-yes," squeaked Harry. "It feels huge. The potion works. Is my detention over now, sir?"

Casting a quick glance at the clock, Snape's lips curled. "Of course not. If, in fact, the potion has been perfected, then I will need your assistance putting it in these bottles..." He gestured at the dozens on his desk. "But first I must be absolutely certain. Let me see your penis."

"Excuse me?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Potter? Drop your pants around your ankles so I can see your enhancements."

Harry stared at Snape in disbelief. This wasn't something a teacher could just order like a demand to see his Potions textbook, was it? But Harry had paid the price for disobeying Snape. "What if I don't?" he demanded.

"In that case, if I have made the potion incorrectly, you could suffer priapism that will leave you in excruciating pain for several hours, and you may suffer irreversible penile damage and loss of erectile function." Harry wasn't entirely sure what all that meant but it didn't sound good. And his cock was so big that it hurt, and it still seemed to be growing! Blushing scarlet, he opened his robes, yanked down his underwear and pulled out his swollen organ to show Snape.

"Very impressive," Snape drawled, leaning in to see it up close. The perversity of being naked in front of Snape made Harry squirm, which for some ridiculous reason his body interpreted as excitement. He was getting hard! His cock was filling with blood, twitching up toward Snape's lips which were wearing a nasty, unsurprised smirk. In the position in which Snape was bending, he could almost have taken it into his mouth...

Just then the door burst open, and Harry practically leapt with terror, inadvertently bumping his enormous penis into Snape's chin. "Everyone's either down at the lake or enjoying the sunshine behind the greenhouses," announced Draco Malfoy as he strutted into the room. "Since I didn't see you there, I thought this might be a good time to get on my knees and let you..."

Stopping as he took in the scene in front of him, Draco let his mouth fall open and simply gawked. "You're fucking _him_?" Harry accused Draco, at the precise moment Draco exclaimed to Snape, "You're fucking _him_?"

"I am not," declared Snape huffily as he straightened. The younger Slytherin gave him a grin that was part disbelieving, part admiring and part...jealous? Still grinning, Draco shook his head at Harry.

"Give you one little taste of cock, Potter, and you can't get enough of it, can you? I'm not fucking Snape; he's fucking _me_. Call it a fair exchange for a supply of this..." Draco gestured at the cauldron.

"You're robbing Fred and George of their profits!" Harry shouted at both of them, becoming aware only when they stared at him of how ridiculous he must look, standing with his pants around his ankles and his prick sticking more than a foot in the air while he attempted to argue about the dubious ethics of reproducing a penis-enlarging potion.

"I didn't want to keep having to take it in the arse from Fred Weasley to get it!" replied Draco irritably, making Harry blush harder. Why couldn't _he_ have been buggered by Fred instead of Draco? But wait -- last time Draco had said he had fucked George to get the potion! Was Malfoy getting it on with _both_ of the twins? If Arthur Weasley found out, even Azkaban might not be enough to keep Draco's father safe!

Then Draco sniggered, "I asked Professor Snape to help me with my project and in return I offered to become his...assistant. Now, what are _you_ doing in here with your prick out of your robes? Aren't you supposed to be madly in love with Fred's sister?"

"He tricked me, just like you did!" yelled Harry, pointing at Snape with both his finger and, inadvertently, his cock.

"I didn't trick you," Draco said arrogantly. "You lost a bet and I took what was mine, that's all. Now, what's all this about anyway?" He jumped up to sit on Snape's desk and put one leg over the other, while leaning back on one hand, mindful of the bottles.

"I am testing the potion," drawled Snape. "I'm sure you can see the benefits of that. And what better subject to test it on than Potter?" Both Slytherins turned their gazes to Harry again, and Harry felt as if there was something more going on here than he was aware of.

"Well, er, it works fine," Harry managed to say and made to pull up his pants again, feeling like an idiot standing there showing off his enormous penis...even though it was rather magnificent, he had to admit.

But Snape stopped him, stepping forward and putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're not done with you yet, Potter." As Harry looked up nervously, the teacher glanced at Draco with a worrisome expression. Snape was smiling, which was something Snape only ever did when something terrible was about to happen to Harry. "Middle drawer, Malfoy, the usual place."

What could Snape be talking about? As Harry watched, Draco leaned back across the desk. A scraping sound could be heard as he tugged open a drawer while with a single gesture Snape made all of the little potion bottles awaiting Phallo-Gro fly up and align themselves neatly on a shelf across the room. Sitting up with a triumphant grin, Draco held up a small tub with a lid on it. Harry recognized it at once; it was the same container in which Draco had summoned that lubricating oil he had used on Harry in the Room of Requirement! "W-what's that for?" he spluttered to Snape.

Snape looked at Harry, a slightly impatient look on his face -- the same look that he always wore whenever Harry asked questions. "It's for you. Believe me, you will be grateful for its existence soon enough."

Harry looked from Snape to the tub, then back at Snape again. _He_ was going to fuck him? _They_ were going to fuck him? That was...rape, that was, thought Harry, and his turgid prick twitched.

"Eager, I see," drawled Snape in a distinctly amused voice. "Unfortunately for you, I won't be able to tell how well the potion is working just by laying you across a bench and prodding at your innards until you soil your own face. I need to see your prick in action. I'm afraid that I must ask you to penetrate Mr. Malfoy."

"What?" Draco demanded. "He gets to fuck me? That wasn't in the deal!" He sounded very annoyed, but Harry's mind was stuck on Snape's words. He would be forced to fuck Draco! His first time fucking someone's arse would be with an audience, with Snape watching!

Harry groaned. Could it be more embarrassing or awkward? He tried to shut out the little voice in the back of his mind that sang: "I will fuck Draco Malfoy! I will fuck Draco Malfoy!" and also seemed to skip and jump.

"Silence!" Snape barked at Draco. "I agreed to provide this potion if you agreed to -- assist -- me. I cannot test the potion without a live demonstration of its potency. Would you have preferred that I called in one of your Slytherin cronies? I'm sure that Vincent Crabbe would be happy to..."

"I'm not bottoming to Crabbe!" snapped Draco. "But Potter...he's a _virgin_!"

"Ah," smirked Snape and nodded, clearly not at all surprised by that fact. "I will instruct him properly, so you have nothing to fear."

Now Harry's mind was trying to catch up, scrambling to get things straight. _Snape_ would instruct him? Not only would he be his former Potions teacher, his current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but also his future sex educator? Harry pinched his arm, sure that he was dreaming or that the potion fumes had played tricks on his brain somehow; it was just too bizarre. Still, he was not about to stand here and be intimidated by Snape and Draco. "What's the matter, Malfoy -- scared?" he asked, wiggling his hips slightly to show off his massive erection, even though doing so made him blush scarlet again. "Or are you just insulted that Snape's so willing to share your arse with me?"

"That's _Professor_ Snape," the greasy dark-haired man hissed. "And I have no intention of letting you injure Malfoy's arse -- I know better than anyone exactly how much it can take."

That comment brought memories of his own arse being filled to the brink of bursting by Draco, and the blush on Harry's cheeks deepened. He had thought he would die -- and it had been close too, he decided -- so perhaps it wasn't a laughing matter. If there were injuries, there would also be investigations...investigations inevitably led to people finding out, and people finding out usually led to rumors and the likes of Rita Skeeter trying to interfere. Harry could see the headlines: "The Chosen One Has Liaison with Suspected Death Eater."

It was probably better that he cooperated, particularly since it would lead to Draco taking his clothes off. Then Harry could see if he had a Dark Mark! Besides, if he couldn't spend his detention hours with Ginny, he might as well enjoy them the best he could. "Give me that jar," he ordered. "Should I fuck you on the bench? Or on all fours on top of your robes?"

Draco was still shooting glares at Snape, though Harry could see that his robes were tenting in front of him. Malfoy had a hard-on! He wanted to get fucked by Harry. Or maybe he just wanted Snape to watch him take an enormous penis, but either way, he wasn't resisting nearly as much as he could have. "Why don't you fuck me over the desk," he said belligerently. "And make it really good. Wouldn't want _Professor_ Snape to think he's the only one who can make me squirt on his furniture."

"Potter will fuck you over the other table, and he will do exactly as I say," Snape said coldly, making Draco pout slightly as he was rebuked. "So, Mr. Malfoy, you will take your clothes off, and you," he looked at Harry, "will do so as well." Harry nodded and quickly stepped out of his underwear and pulled his arms out of the robe-sleeves. He kicked the garments to the side and looked expectantly at Draco as he unbuttoned his robes.

Yet again, infuriatingly, Draco left his shirt on, covering the part of his body Harry most wanted to see! "I thought Professor Snape told you to undress," he objected.

"It's cold in here." With a grin more at Snape than Harry, Draco bent over the indicated table, setting the jar of lubrication down beside himself. He wriggled his hips in the air. "I seem to remember that _last_ time -- " Again Draco looked at Snape, and his smile was triumphant. " -- _last_ time we did it, you asked me whether you could lick my arse. I think you owe it to me to prepare me properly."

At this Snape looked perfectly delighted. "I agree. Potter, you will kneel behind him." Oh no! Snape was going to force him to put his tongue -- there! What if it was revolting? What if Draco hadn't wiped properly after using the toilet? Harry struggled to think of an excuse to refuse, but before he could come up with one, Snape aimed his wand at Draco's bum and uttered, "Scourgify!"

Now Harry didn't even have uncleanliness as an excuse. Awkwardly, he walked around behind Draco, who was still wriggling eagerly. Taking a deep breath, he knelt and shoved his face against Draco's arse. His tongue was unable to make contact with any skin, and Harry thought he heard snickering as Snape's voice continued, "I believe this will go much more easily if you remove your glasses."

Sheepishly Harry took off the glasses and reached up to put them on the table beside Draco. His hand brushed along the jutting hip, making Draco shiver. So Draco really did want this, not merely to humiliate Harry. Resting the hand on Draco's thigh, he leaned in more easily, licking a smooth, nicely curved buttock and making Draco tremble a bit more. This wasn't so bad. It was almost nice...

Just then Snape ruined the moment by speaking. "You don't have to bury your entire nose in his rectum, Potter. Just concentrate on licking the hole with your tongue -- it will be very tight at first." Snape was right: the opening was so small that Harry couldn't find it right away, though he was surprised by how big the wrinkles around the pucker felt against his tongue. At least they were clean, though there was sort of a funny smell that Harry tried to ignore.

And there were little hairs on Draco's arse! Did Harry have those too? He blushed, mortified, and Snape must have been able to see it because he snapped, "Don't be a coward!" Then, even though he was still afraid that it would be disgusting and that Draco couldn't really be _completely_ clean, Harry rammed his tongue forward as hard as he could. The wrinkles parted for him, and Draco let out a loud keening noise as Harry's tongue pushed open the hole and slipped inside.

To Harry's surprise, it wasn't disgusting at all. Just inside the tight ring of muscle, Draco was very soft, and everything was quivering, even his thighs. "Well, don't just sit there," Snape's annoying voice interrupted his musings. "Move your mouth." Curious now, Harry obeyed, sliding his tongue in and out the way Draco had done to him. It was very satisfying to hear Draco's wail of pleasure.

He was just beginning to enjoy the rhythm of thrusting his tongue into Draco and making Draco cry out when Snape spoke again, giving them yet another unpleasant reminder that they were being watched. "Go back to teasing," Snape advised him. "You don't want him to ejaculate too soon. Though I suppose neither of you can help it, being as young as you are."

"I'm not -- going – ohh FUCK," groaned Draco, clawing at the tabletop so loudly that Harry could hear his fingernails scrabbling for purchase. Quickly he sat back, realizing that his chin was soaked from his own saliva. Harry had been able to feel Draco's balls bumping into him, which had reminded him of how badly he wanted to empty his own balls inside Draco's arse. Stumbling to his feet, he said, "Pass me that jar."

Snape took the tub of lubrication and held it just outside Harry's reach. "I don't think so." He stepped closer with that dangerous smile on his face that Harry hated so much. "It's important to test every aspect of the effects of this potion."

So horny was Harry after having licked Draco's arse that not even the sight of Snape could reduce his arousal -- or his erection. While he waited impatiently, Snape scooped up a handful of the gel-like substance. But when Snape reached that hand out and looked as if he was about to touch him, Harry took a step back. "No! You can't." The rest was wrong enough, but Snape putting his hand on him? _There?_

"Don't be silly, boy. Of course I can," Snape said. And before Harry had another chance to protest, Snape grabbed his prick and moved his hand over it to lube him up. Harry couldn't hold back the moan that treacherously rose in him, and he wondered if it was possible to die of shame when a giant cock hadn't been deadly enough to kill him. He could never have imagined that Snape could have such a nice hand!

Harry was unconvinced that Snape really needed to feel every vein and ridge, but whenever he opened his mouth to protest, all that came out was a shuddering sigh. The long fingers teased the head of his cock and slid the foreskin up and down. It took two handfuls of gel before Snape was satisfied that Harry was ready to fuck Draco, a great many excruciating minutes during which Harry tried to prevent himself from ejaculating by imagining Dumbledore being abused by the Giant Squid with McGonagall riding naked on its back.

Draco was squirming, pushing his hips higher and higher into the air as if to get someone's attention. Snape landed a loud slap on one of his buttocks, earning a squeal from Draco that sounded anything but sorry. Then, as Harry watched, Snape smeared some of the slippery stuff between Draco's squirming buttocks, drawing an urgent sound from him.

Did Snape and Draco do this often? Harry had thought they weren't getting along very well this year! Had Draco finally told Snape his secret, or was Snape using the potion as an excuse to try to find it out? Would Draco rather Snape fuck him than Harry?

"Enter him very slowly," said Snape's voice right in Harry's ear, warm breath brushing over his skin. Whoever would have dreamed that Snape's voice could be so sexy? If only he used this tone in the classroom! Perhaps he did on occasion, but that was only when he was talking about stinking potions and how they could ensnare the senses. "You don't want to hurt him and you don't want to finish too soon." The velvet-toned promise in that word "finish" was almost enough to make Harry come right then. Taking his enormous penis in his own hand, he pressed the head against Draco's stretched hole.

"Now push," Snape urged. He was standing very close behind Harry, and at the same instant he spoke, he swayed forward, so that for a moment their lower bodies were fully in contact. Something firm and swollen prodded into the back of Harry's thigh. Snape was hard! He was getting off on watching Harry put his huge cock into Draco!

This should have been revolting enough to cause Harry to lose his erection, but instead he felt himself throb as he shoved forward, forcing the head of his cock inside Draco's body. Inside it was very hot and tight, and the softness clenched around him as Draco cried out. "Shh," said Snape, rubbing Draco's lower back beneath his shirt and bumping once more into Harry. "A little further...keep moving..."

So this was how it felt to fuck someone. Well, a boy, anyway. The further inside Draco that Harry pushed, the more intoxicating was the sensation. He felt...hugged. In a most intimate manner. At Snape's instruction, Harry pulled out a bit, then pushed back inside again, and he echoed Draco's moans, interspersed with oaths and pleas for more.

It was incredible! Harry forgot that Snape was there, he wasn't important anymore; nothing was important except for Draco's arse and his own cock. When Draco pushed back against him, Harry gave him more, increasing the pace, losing himself in the pleasure.

Then Harry felt a strange pressure in his backside -- something nudging between his buttocks, stimulating his own arsehole and making it wet. Oh no! Was he going to have to stop and run to the bathroom? But the pressure was coming from outside his body, and suddenly he realized what it was. Snape was probing him! He had slipped a digit inside of Harry before Harry could even realize what was happening.

"Uncomfortable, Potter?" Snape inquired in a low, thick voice, and in spite of himself Harry let out a load moan. He thought wildly that maybe this was part of Snape's efforts to test the potion, but as the finger began to slide in and out in a rhythm, he knew better. Snape liked being inside him! He was trying to make Harry come! He wanted to fuck him!

Then all thoughts seemed to disappear; a wave of intense pleasure hit Harry hard, making him feel as if he was being turned inside out, but in a good way. His hips moved erratically, losing the pace, and his thighs and balls ached. The tension only increased when another wave hit him and his pulse roared in his ears. Crying out, Harry let the pressure complete its attempt to pull him out through his cock, making him empty himself in spurts inside Draco's arse.

Snape's gloating voice pulled him back to reality. "It's not polite, Potter, to leave your sex partner hanging like that." Harry panted for air and tried to nod, his knees weak. "Stay where you are, and reach around to give Malfoy a helping hand."

Clumsily, Harry groped for Draco's cock, sliding his hand down a belly damp with sweat before finding the organ in question. It was smaller than he was expecting, and Harry had to remind himself that the enormous penis that had occupied his dreams for weeks had been enhanced by the same potion he had swallowed today. Draco's cock was usually only just barely larger than Harry's own -- a difference that was hardly noticeable really.

Snape, on the other hand, felt as if he had quite an impressive prick even without Phallo-Gro, if the clothed bulge that kept bumping into Harry's thigh was any indication. The hand that had nearly stroked Harry off was now stretching him inside, thumb reaching down to rub the backs of his balls. It was much more stimulating than it should have been...particularly since this was _Snape_! "Aren't you going to take your fingers out of me?" Harry panted as he found Draco's erection and closed his hand around it, making the blond boy call out eagerly.

"If you prefer," said Snape, sliding the slippery fingers free and, from the sound of things, wiping them on the folds of his robes, which rustled and brushed against Harry's calves. However, as he stroked Draco's cock, leaving his own softening penis inside the blond, Harry was in for another shock. He felt Snape's hand on his shoulder, pinning him in place, and then a warm, silky thing pushed between his buttocks. Snape had taken out his prick and was rubbing it shamelessly against Harry's arse! And worse, Harry's hips were angling enthusiastically, offering his practically-virgin hole to the ex-Death Eater's impaling rod!

It wasn't as horrible as Harry had imagined it to be -- not that he had ever imagined being buggered by Snape, he added to himself -- but rather exciting to feel the blunt head tease his arsehole. Harry had no idea when Snape had had time to smear that gel on his cock, but as Snape pushed harder it slid into his traitorous arse without much resistance. It shouldn't have felt so good, thought Harry as he moaned, not quite sure what to do or how to react.

Draco, meanwhile, was still wailing shamelessly, thrusting into Harry's hand. And he would not shut up! "Oh, fuck, yes," he groaned. "Faster, Potter, wank it like you wank yourself...probably thinking about bottoming to me...you liked that, didn't you, being fucked like that!" The words made Harry blush furiously but apparently they were exciting Snape, who had a hand clamped on his hip for support as he thrust steadily, hitting spots Draco had managed to miss with his oversized prick. It was making Harry hard again, and Draco could feel it. "Look how much you love taking it in the arse!" he exclaimed.

Harry felt at a distinct disadvantage, both Snape and Draco knowing these things about him, but try as he might, he couldn't stop enjoying what they were doing to him. Snape's cock was a source of so much pleasure now, and Draco's arse felt so good around him...Harry's hips seemed to be under some kind of spell, because they were moving between the two Slytherins, working with them to chase all coherent thoughts from Harry's brain. "Yes," he panted...not at all replying to Draco, no. He tightened his grip on Draco's hard prick and found some kind of rhythm -- curiously enough, the same as Snape's thrusting into him.

"More!" wailed Draco. "Give me your big prick, Potter..." Snape slammed into Harry hard, propelling him into Malfoy's clenching arse. "Oh fuck, yes, just like that! I'm coming!" Harry could feel Draco tighten around him, milking his cock as the boy who had always been so haughty and distant spurted hot jets of fluid into his hand. Malfoy was practically screaming and it was a good thing the desk was under him because his legs were shaking. Snape, too, was moving less rhythmically, his steady rhythm changing into something forceful and urgent.

Harry groaned as the pace speeded up and Snape's hips slammed hard against his body. It hurt...no, it felt too good...no, it hurt... He almost whimpered as he felt his balls tighten again, and why couldn't Draco shut up? Did he have to groan the most arousing words? "Oh yes, sir...fuck him good! Doesn't he have a perfect arse for fucking?"

"Silence," roared Snape, but apparently the effort to shut Draco up was too much for his control, for he grunted, shoved in one last time and let out a series of breathy moans as his prick twitched and pulsed and left Harry feeling very warm and wet around it. Snape had _come_ inside him! And even worse, Harry found the idea almost unbearably exciting. He wanted to feel Snape's hand on his cock again, wanted to hear Snape's oily voice in his ear saying the kinds of things Draco had been saying...

Draco whimpered slightly, shifting his hips, and Snape drew Harry back, pulling him upright as Harry's hard cock slid inch by inch from Draco's body, though Snape's prick remained within his own. Oh fuck, had Snape known what he was thinking? But then Snape wrapped his hand around Harry's amazing length, moving it up and down, and Harry no longer cared whether Snape had been inside his mind.

"You want to come for me, Potter?" the potions master murmured. "You want me to tell you how very tight you are?" With a desperate groan, Harry looked down, trying to distract himself, only to see Draco's slightly pink arse resting against the desk as Draco grinned at Harry over his shoulder. Fumbling toward the desk, Harry tried to grab his glasses only to have Draco press them into his hand. He put them on.

Seen clearly now, Draco looked absolutely gorgeous, newly fucked and still managing that look that said _I'm better than you, Potter_. "Yes," he moaned. Then, "No...oh, you...yes." Harry leaned back against Snape's chest as nimble fingers teased one of his nipples as well.

"As eloquent as always, Potter," Snape said softly in his ear and stroked him a little faster. Merlin, Snape was good at this! Whoever would have guessed a greasy git like him would be so experienced? Harry had had him pegged for a middle-aged virgin, which he'd supposed was why Snape was such a miserable person. But Snape moved his hand like he was the Prince Charming of wanking! It was so embarrassing, it was so humiliating, and Draco was grinning widely at Harry's mortification as he thrust into Snape's grip and moaned and begged him not to stop.

And Snape didn't stop, not until Harry cried out and came, his prick spraying hot semen over Draco's bum and the back of his shirt. Harry couldn't be sure, since he was rather loud himself, but hadn't Snape moaned at that moment too? He closed his eyes, shutting out the reality, and tried to breathe somewhat normally again.

What would happen to him now? Would Snape and Draco blackmail him? Would they force him to do other unspeakable things? Or would they just let him go and then ignore him? Harry felt a bit worried that it would be the last alternative.

"There," said Snape in an extremely satisfied voice. "As you can see, Malfoy, the potion works. Any complaints?"

"Not other than my arse being sore and having Potter's cream all over me," replied Draco, not sounding very sorry at all. Grimacing, he pushed himself upright, then looked Harry and Snape up and down. "Are you planning to leave your prick in him all day?"

As Snape's flaccid, wet cock slid from Harry's body, leaving a damp trail along his leg, Harry glared at Draco, but then he realized that Draco would think he had _liked_ having Snape fuck him, so he quickly dropped his eyes. Draco had red marks on his belly where Harry had crushed him into the desk and there was semen smeared on his shirt, some of his own and some of Harry's where it had dripped down Draco's side. Harry wondered what it tasted like together...but of course he couldn't find out, not with Draco and Snape both there waiting to take advantage of him!

Reaching out a hand, Snape summoned his wand and aimed it almost lazily at Draco over Harry's shoulder, leaving him clean and unmarked with a silent command. Though Draco's pale skin was nearly flawless now, Harry was almost sorry. "I suppose you want me to clean you up too, Potter," said Snape disdainfully, and before Harry could even think about his sudden impulse to say that actually he didn't mind waiting a bit, his cock was no longer sticky from being inside Draco. The sweat along his back where Snape had pressed against him and the odd feeling in his arse were gone.

"Now none of your Gryffindor friends will be able to tell what a nasty little slut you are," laughed Draco almost affectionately. "Oh, stop scowling -- would you rather have spent the last hour trying to convince Weasley's sister to let you put your hand in her knickers? She hasn't got one of these." Draco waggled his cock, and even without the Phallo-Gro Harry had to admit that it was a nice size and shape and he wouldn't at all mind having one that looked like it in his mouth sometime.

To stop that thought from going any further, he turned to glance at Snape, who was still slightly flushed as he began to tug his robes back into place. Harry caught a glimpse of a long prick surrounded by black hair -- also not bad-looking, and wouldn't it be wicked to have them both in his mouth at the same time, looking up at the golden boy and the dark man as their cocks rubbed together, wasn't that just the sort of thing they would make him do, and afterwards wouldn't they humiliate him further by taking turns sucking him off...

Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry turned scarlet. "Don't talk about Ginny that way!" he ordered Draco, who merely smirked.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," said Snape in an exasperated voice. "Put your clothes on. Your detention is over."

"It is?" Harry glanced at the clock, then gaped at him. Snape had kept him only half as long as the previous week. Where was he going to go with this enormous penis, anyway? He couldn't see Ginny now, or any of his friends!

"Of course, if you'd rather stay..." There was a strange soft purr in Snape's voice that made Harry's cock twitch. Instantly he dove for his clothes, trying not to look at either Snape or Draco, who was tugging his pants back into place. "Malfoy, you will help me bottle this potion."

"Sir!" Draco protested. "That will take hours!" In a mollifying voice he added, "I have to finish my essay for Professor Slughorn. You wouldn't want my Potions grade to drop, would you? Potter's already at the top of the class."

"In that case..." With a flick of his wand Snape charmed several large beakers over to his desk. "We shall have to store it until next week, when it can be put into appropriate vials. Potter, I expect you back here at the usual time. And Malfoy, I expect you to join him. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to conduct additional tests of the potion's efficiency after storage."

While Draco was protesting that it wasn't fair -- Snape should test the potion on a blood traitor like Weasley or Longbottom who had no hope of ever having sex without assistance anyway -- Harry conjured one of the little bottles and took a small sample of the Phallo-Gro for himself. Maybe next week Draco would finally take his shirt off. And if Harry was going to be forced to be Snape's plaything for the remainder of the year, he was going to find ways to take advantage of the situation.


	5. Dumbledore's Dirty Secret

"I fucked a student."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I had sex with a student. Two, actually, though there were extenuating circumstances...never mind, I have no excuses. I have written a letter of resignation, and I fully appreciate that you may intend..."

"Severus." Over the lenses of his glasses, Albus Dumbledore was staring straight at him. Snape knew perfectly well that if he tried to escape, the old man would thrust into his mind and probe its lascivious depths. With a sigh, he sank back into his chair as Dumbledore continued, "Put that letter away. I think that you had better start at the beginning. Tell me everything."

Though he had been dreading the conversation, it was with a sense of lightness that Snape had approached the Headmaster's office that evening. Surely he could not be allowed to continue to teach at Hogwarts; surely he had proven himself to be a menace to pupils, a liability to the Order of the Phoenix and a danger to the entire wizarding community. _I have buggered the Chosen One!_ he thought, half-hoping that Dumbledore was using Legilimency to read his thoughts. Snape had sodomized that tight young arse, spread it wide and filled it with come. And worse, he had done it in the presence of Draco Malfoy, youngest and slipperiest of the Death Eaters in more ways than one.

No, Snape could not remain at Hogwarts. Like each previous Defense Against the Dark Arts professor before him, he would be gone before the term's end, sadly unable to complete the tasks the Headmaster had set for him. With a small, apologetic smile to cover his relief, he began, "The trouble started with the Weasley twins. They concocted a potion called Phallo-Gro for temporary penile enlargement. And somehow they persuaded Malfoy to become their test subject."

"Lucius is unhappy with the size of his penis?" Dumbledore asked, eyes widening in surprise. "Well, well, that explains a great deal."

"Not Lucius -- Draco," snapped Snape. He was certain that the Headmaster was smirking inwardly and it infuriated him to see that Gryffindor arrogance in the one man for whom he still had a modicum of respect. "Even if Lucius did not have an impressive cock with a thick head and a long, elegant shaft, how could he test an illegal potion while incarcerated in Azkaban? Don't tell me that the Ministry has begun using prisoners as test subjects for potions patents!"

"No, of course not," Dumbledore soothed, though now that they were thinking about it, it was apparent from both their scowls that neither would have put it past Rufus Scrimgeour to allow such testing to take place. "I didn't realize that this potion was such a recent development. Concerns about penis size are hardly a new phenomenon; didn't Lockhart plagiarize a book on enhancement spells? And I remember that while Peter Pettigrew was a student here, it was a topic that obsessed him."

Now _that_ was no surprise whatsoever, and Snape had to hide his own nasty smile at having received such a valuable piece of information to use against his undesired housemate. He had wondered what Voldemort had used to threaten Wormtail to get him to betray his friends, and now he knew: it had not been Cruciatus or Avada Kedavra, but the revelation of his pathetic prick to the entire wizarding world. The irony, of course, was that Pettigrew had spent so many years as a rat that his penis refused to return to anything near normal human size, as Snape had discovered by opening a bathroom door a bit too quickly.

"So Draco has a small penis," Dumbledore said pensively.

"Actually, Draco has a slightly larger than average penis." The Headmaster's bushy eyebrows shot up to his hairline but he did not inquire as to how Snape had come by that particular piece of information. "I do not believe that his decision to test the potion had anything to do with concerns about his endowment. He wanted something from the Weasleys in return, and it is vitally important that we find out what. In the meantime, he discovered that he liked having an enormous penis and came to me to inquire about the possibility of replicating the potion's formula."

"But that would deprive Fred and George of their profits," announced Dumbledore. Merlin, he sounded exactly like Potter! Had they been staying up nights practicing Legilimency so often that they had exchanged certain personality traits? It occurred to Snape that perhaps he should be envious, but he wasn't sure of whom.

Anyway, Snape himself had fucked Potter in the arse, which was what he had come to confess. "Be that as it may, I attempted to replicate the formula, since you had stressed to me the grave importance of finding out what Draco was up to and I believed this to be a good opportunity to gain his confidence," declared Snape. He did not think it was necessary at this juncture to explain that Draco had been sucking his cock in recompense as well. "I needed a test subject, and as you know, I have Potter in my office for detention every week. As I discovered, he had already learned of the potion from Draco, and he demonstrated an eagerness that was almost unnatural to..."

"You tested the potion on _Harry Potter_? Dumbledore interrupted, his cheeks flushing crimson and his eyes glittering. "You gave that beautiful young man a huge, throbbing cock that he would scarcely know how to control? Severus! What was it like? How big was it? Did you make him let you watch him stroke it? Did he..."

"That is hardly the point!" announced Snape loudly. "Young Malfoy interrupted my cursory objective examination and demanded to be allowed to assist. Apparently he and Potter had had some sort of...previous liaison, and Potter proved extremely willing to demonstrate his new magnitude in action. Draco spread himself over a table so that I could watch Potter rutting with him, and when..."

"You watched Harry fuck Draco?" the Headmaster interrupted again, rising from behind his desk and pacing back and forth. From the corner of the room, the phoenix let out a low, soothing call.

"I am ashamed to report that I assisted him." In truth Snape was becoming less ashamed with each passing moment. Dumbledore was jealous! Even without Legilimency, he could tell from the agitated way that Dumbledore clutched at his shriveled hand, which he would never be able to use for wanking again. "Since it was important to gain Draco's trust, I had to prove to him that the potion worked, and Potter was a virgin who had never..."

"Potter was a virgin?" demanded Dumbledore in even greater shock. "Ron Weasley never offered him his arse?"

"I have no idea whether or not Weasley offered, I only know that Potter and Malfoy both agreed that it was so!" Snape was getting a bit tired of these interruptions. "I had to make certain that Potter was properly prepared, or he could have done Malfoy a serious injury with his newly massive cock. So I assisted him with lubrication." Both Fawkes and Dumbledore made small whistling noises. "While I was rubbing my hand up and down Potter's prick, it became obvious that he was excited by me..."

Now Dumbledore whirled on Snape, his eyes bulging madly. "He is a sixteen-year-old-boy, Severus! He would have been excited by anyone touching him that way, even Mad-Eye Moody!" Snape couldn't help making a face; the thought of Moody in any sexual situation whatsoever, but particularly with Potter, was a thought too repulsive to stomach. "Does this Phallo-Gro have aphrodisiac properties? Did you coerce the child?"

"I did not!" retorted Snape indignantly. "He begged me to continue! He thrust his arse shamelessly at me until I consented to finger it while he was fucking Malfoy, and then, after he had come for the first time..."

"The _first_ time!"

"As you said, he is a sixteen-year-old boy; did you think he would be satisfied with just once? After the first time, he rubbed against me until I had no choice but to remove my prick from my robes to avoid leaking in them, and then he offered me his arse!"

"And you took it. Just like that." It was rare to see Dumbledore rattled -- he had accepted the loss of the use of his hand quite calmly, and had not been terribly flustered to discover that imbecilic, stuttering Professor Quirrell had kept the Dark Lord hidden inside his headwear for an entire term -- but the most powerful wizard in the world now seemed as disturbed now as Snape had ever seen him.

This was not a bad thing, of course. It made it much more likely that Snape would be allowed to deliver his letter of resignation and escape Hogwarts before anything terrible happened. He was a bit sorry that he likely wouldn't have it off again with the Boy Who Lived, but he would still see Draco at Death Eater gatherings. "I took it," he agreed, wanting to make the situation absolutely clear to the Headmaster. "I took _him_. I fucked your precious Chosen One, and I came inside him, and then I wanked him off with my prick still in his arse until he spurted all over Malfoy's back. It should be obvious that I am not fit to remain at Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore had stopped pacing wildly and was staring straight at Snape, his eyes bulging more and more widely with each additional revelation, until Snape had become a bit concerned about the Headmaster's health. Most powerful wizard in the world or not, Dumbledore was not a young man. "Don't you realize the risks!" he wheezed. "Not only to Potter -- to you! You know of the magic that protects him. I should have done it myself, I should have relieved him of his virginity, taught him to control his sex magic..." Snape gaped at this, mouth hanging open in revulsion, and abruptly the Headmaster seemed to notice. Drawing himself upright, he announced, "I think that you had better let me examine this enormous penis potion."

As it happened, Snape had brought a small sample of his Phallo-Gro in a pocket of his robes in case Dumbledore wanted it as evidence of the potion master's misdeeds. He pulled out the vial, revealing its glittering green contents to Dumbledore. For a long moment, Dumbledore just looked at it, seemingly transfixed by the sight, and then he slowly reached out with his good hand to take it from Snape.

"This is it? This is the potion?" Why had the Headmaster's voice gone hoarse, Snape wondered. Was he so aroused by the thoughts that the mere sight of the vial evoked? Judging from what Dumbledore had just revealed, most certainly by accident, the man was every bit as capable of deviant behavior as Snape himself.

"No, this is a remarkable new cure for Dragon Pox. Of course it's the Phallo-Gro Potion! Why would I show you something else?" Snape snapped at Dumbledore. Very carefully, using the fingernail from his uninjured hand, Dumbledore eased the cork out of the vial and sniffed at the contents. Then he lowered it to his mouth. Merlin's balls, he meant to _try_ it! "Please be careful, just the tiniest amount will double your length, it's extremely potent..." Snape warned urgently. The headmaster had already let a single glistening drop fall onto his outstretched tongue, and he smiled serenely at Snape as he swallowed it.

"Oh," said Dumbledore, his nose wrinkling as the vile flavor assaulted his taste buds. And then, "_Oh._" He shifted, looking down at the front of his robes, which were beginning to tent in front of him. Snape turned scarlet; he had no wish to see the Headmaster with an erection! But there was no chance of escaping now, and Dumbledore slowly parted his robes, reaching in with an alarmingly pleased expression to withdraw..._it_.

Snape was astonished. Though Dumbledore was ancient, stooped and not in the least attractive, he had the most magnificent cock Snape had ever seen. It was perfectly proportioned, smooth and hard and somehow its present unnatural length did not make it seem frightening. Although Dumbledore's face was wrinkled and his hair and beard were grey, he had the taut belly and luxuriant pubic hair of a much younger man. His balls were firmer and tighter than Snape's own.

"It is astonishing what a regimen of phoenix tears can do," said Dumbledore lightly. "Perhaps I should let you try them. I know that working for the Death Eaters can be...wearing." Snape made another face. Did Dumbledore think _Voldemort_ was fucking him? Snape would have died first! Which, come to think of it, might have been what happened to Regulus Black. "But here, I'd like to see this potion in action." Dumbledore handed the small vial back to Snape. "Have some, please."

"You -- you want me to -- " stuttered Snape. It was perhaps the most outrageous demand that the Headmaster had ever made of him, and he'd made some monsters lately. Dumbledore wanted to see him with an enormous cock! And Snape could only think of one reason why. "Sir," he said, drawing himself up to his full height. "I am perfectly satisfied with the penis I have, and I do not wish to -- well -- you know."

Now Dumbledore stepped close, wearing his most dangerous expression, invading Snape's personal space until the head of his awful yet strangely compelling cock bumped into Snape's hip. "Listen to me, Severus," he said urgently. "You know perfectly well that I cannot afford to let you leave Hogwarts. I need to understand how this potion works so that I can attempt to minimize the damage you may have caused with it. _Drink up._"

Snape did not dare argue any further, not while Dumbledore was threatening him with _it_ pressed against him. He drank, wincing at the atrocious taste. A moment later he felt the expected sensation begin in his groin as his penis began to enlarge, catching uncomfortably on his pants seam before twitching to the side and elongating down his trouser leg. "Take it out, I want to see the process," ordered Dumbledore, holding his gaze, and again Snape did not dare to disobey. He opened his robes, letting his still-growing prick spring out and slither toward Dumbledore like a snake eager to taste its prey.

"You have a very nice cock, Severus," said Dumbledore approvingly, and Snape blushed like a schoolboy. He felt his penis twitch in response and turned even more scarlet -- he was going to get hard in front of the _Headmaster_! Potential lewd uses of that title suddenly occurred to Snape, and he was horrified to find his cock rising straight up to point at Dumbledore as they filled his mind. Dumbledore was going to think he _wanted_ to have sex with him!

Was this how Potter had felt when Snape had touched him? Guiltily, Snape considered that perhaps Potter had not really longed to be buggered by him at all; perhaps he had simply not been able to help himself. But that was silly: Potter was a teenage boy! Of course he had wanted sex any way he could get it. Hadn't he already allowed Draco to fill up his arse? Draco might have been gorgeous and sexy, but he had neither the subtlety nor the skill of an older man.

And despite young Malfoy's skilled tongue, Snape was apparently not getting enough sex to avoid vulnerability either, because he found himself less repelled by the Headmaster's thick alabaster prick than he should have been. Dumbledore had wanted to stick it into Potter himself! And Snape was willing to wager that Dumbledore knew things about sex experienced by none of the younger wizarding generations -- magical tricks not approved by the Ministry and never taught in proper wizarding schools. Old man he might be, but his virility was unquestioned.

"Why don't you come over here," said Dumbledore softly, enticingly, "and let me show you my Pensieve?" What! Had the man gone mad? Why would Snape want to see stuffy old memories at a time like this? "I think you'll find it most illuminating," Dumbledore continued in that same coaxing tone. "Trust me, Severus." Pressing forward, keeping his enormous penis against Snape's hip, he prodded him toward the large stone basin. "Look inside," said the seductive voice, and Snape could not help himself; he bent over and looked.

Within the swirls of white mist, he felt the sensation of falling...falling...and then he was inside a memory. What was this? He was inside what appeared to be a run-down stone outhouse with Dumbledore himself and Harry Potter. There were broomsticks visible in the light of Dumbledore's wand-tip, and spiders climbing up Dumbledore's hat. The Headmaster was babbling about annoying things like how brave Harry had been in the face of Black's death, but Snape wasn't really paying attention; he was looking at the bulge in Dumbledore's robes. The dirty old man had a boner! He was probably thinking of fastening Potter's wrists into those straps that held the brooms, pressing him face-first against the wall and giving him his first fucking, a good sound buggering...

It was an exciting thought, and Snape moaned aloud. For a moment he had the vague sensation of being outside his body, outside the scene; something was rustling his robes, there was cool air against his arse, then warmth, the pressure of a body and the firm ridge of an erect cock. The broom shed seemed to be filled with mist, but then it cleared again.

"It's just hard," said Harry, and Snape nearly moaned again before the boy continued, "...to realize he won't write to me again." Potter was still thinking about that idiot, Black! He didn't realize that the headmaster wanted to distract him with a big intrusive prick!

Just as this thought entered his brain, Snape felt again the very odd sensation of being in two places at once as an enormous prick began to slide up and down against his own arse. It was delightfully alluring, and he pressed back against it even as he watched Dumbledore reach out to comfort the boy, giving him what was supposed to be an innocent pat on the back. Then Dumbledore mentioned his hat and the spiders, making Harry look up. The Headmaster was afraid the boy would notice his raging hard-on!

"It is my wish that you take private lessons with me this year," the old man was telling Potter, and although the boy was preoccupied with squinting at his face, trying to guess what the Headmaster wished to teach him, Snape could almost smell Dumbledore's arousal at the thought of having the Chosen One here in this very room, willing and able to do his bidding. "I think it is time that I took a greater hand in your education." Snape had known that Potter was not nearly as clever as everyone thought, but even he couldn't be stupid enough to miss the double meaning here! Private lessons? A greater hand? Dumbledore was practically promising to be his sex educator!

And Snape found this extremely exciting, just as he had found it extremely exciting to instruct Potter himself in the mechanics of licking Draco's arse. His own arse ached in sympathy, feeling as damp and stretched as if someone were licking and stroking and fingering it right at that very moment. He was as hard as Dumbledore in that broom shed!

"What will you be teaching me, sir?" asked Potter eagerly, and Snape felt a great answering pressure in his own body, as if he was being breached by an enormous penis, sliding slowly inch by inch deep inside, brushing his prostate, stimulating him with a skill he had never experienced. His penis, too, was throbbing as if an invisible hand was stroking it up and down, expertly flicking the head and twisting just so.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," Dumbledore answered Potter in the broom shed with a mysterious expression. He couldn't very well say _I'll be teaching you to spread out on my desk and take my cock in deep_, could he? Even though Potter might have enjoyed that as much as Snape was enjoying the unexpected sensations coursing through his body, the ghostly cock pumping in and out of him and the indistinct hand wanking him to perfection.

Snape trembled as he heard Potter say his name, asking whether they would have to continue Occlumency lessons, and he groaned aloud when Dumbledore insisted that Harry should say "Professor Snape." Oh, it was a good thing he could not be seen or heard in this memory! In fact, there was no reason not to enjoy himself thoroughly...

In the dimness of the broom shed, Snape opened his robes and pulled out his cock, unseen, invisible. He relished the sensation of his own hand stroking himself, combined with the dreamlike sensations of being fucked, watching Dumbledore and Potter without really hearing them -- something about an Invisibility Cloak, something about being searched at the Ministry (did the searches require nudity, Snape wondered, were there cavity checks and were they hands-on?), and then Dumbledore pulled open the door to the broom shed.

As the light struck him, it was all too easy to see his erection pointing like an accusation at Harry Potter, whose innocent face remained utterly oblivious to the monstrous violation the Headmaster wished to perform upon him. With a groan Snape jerked his hips up, feeling himself come, over his own hand in the memory and more, more, the dream-prick solidifying in his arse and his belly wet as he found his feet on the floor of the Headmaster's office, where Dumbledore was behind him, thrusting, groaning, ejaculating deep within his arse.

"HEADMASTER!" Snape roared, but as his enormous penis spurted out one last jet, it sounded even to his own ears more like a cry of ecstasy than a declaration of his shock and confusion. White swirls coalesced on the surface of the Pensieve and he was uncertain whether they were memories or semen. There was no denying that he had just had one of the best orgasms of his life, and Dumbledore surely knew it -- the man was an expert Legilimens, and Snape hadn't exactly remembered to keep his mental defenses in place while he was coming. Besides, Dumbledore was groaning, "Oh, _yes_, fuck that boy, Severus," even though he couldn't possibly have seen into the Pensieve over Snape's head, which meant that he was either reading Snape's mind or at least sharing a similar fantasy.

Oh, this was wrong, this was terrible: Snape had just had sex with a man he was sworn to kill, and they had both been thinking about fucking the boy they had each vowed to protect no matter the cost! "Sir," he said shakily as Dumbledore stopped trembling and went still against him. "As you can see, this potion is very dangerous. I really think it would be for the best if you would accept my resignation."

"I can't do that, Severus," said Dumbledore breathlessly, wrapping his arm around him for support, though Snape had the distinct impression that he also wanted to cuddle a bit. "I need you. Here. That is, I need you to complete the task you vowed to take upon yourself."

"You take too much for granted," Snape growled, trying not to let Dumbledore hear the emotion in his voice. He had not particularly wanted to have sex with the Headmaster, but now that he had done so, he realized that he would gladly spend the rest of his life as Dumbledore's sex slave, worshipping that extraordinary prick and learning the Headmaster's mystical sex secrets, rather than having to kill him. "I don't think I can keep that vow. I can't do it now. I _won't_ do it now. You can't force me..."

"And you can't refuse. You know that. We both knew what it would mean when the Dark Lord returned. Please, Severus. You must do this thing, if not for the good of the entire wizarding world, then for me."

Inch by slow inch, the enormous penis slid from Snape's arse, leaving him feeling empty and drained. Despite his extraordinary orgasm, he felt strangely unsatisfied; he had not truly connected with either Potter or Dumbledore, and it was likely that he never would. Nor would things ever be as they were between himself and Lucius, and Lupin was wasting his wicked werewolf cock on Nymphadora Bloody Tonks. But the Headmaster was right: Snape would do anything that Dumbledore asked of him, and he had vowed to protect James and Lily's miserable spawn no matter the cost to him personally.

"Perhaps I can offer you some consolation," Dumbledore's voice broke the silence as they pulled their robes back into place, not quite looking at one another. "Why don't you meet me a week from tonight, at the edge of the forest..."

"And risk that great oaf Hagrid overhearing?" asked Snape scornfully.

"Hagrid will be in the woods tending to his spiders," Dumbledore replied with something like his usual serenity. "I believe that it would be helpful for us to keep one another focused. I certainly feel more relaxed than I have in a very long time. And, perhaps, if you are distracted, you will not be tempted by the students..."

"Whatever you say," interrupted Snape. He did not want to risk Dumbledore probing his mind and discovering that as soon as he left the office, Snape intended to go straight to Draco Malfoy, to suck that sweet young prick and have his enormous penis sucked in turn, until he no longer remembered Dumbledore, Potter or even Draco's father who could out-suck a Dementor.

Caught between a cock and a hard place. That was where Severus Snape had been, and where he had to remain until he had fulfilled the horrific task delegated to him. At least, he sighed, he was having the best sex of his life.


	6. Harry's Secret Itch

Severus Snape was having a terrible day, and he could think of only one thing that might improve it. He was going to find Draco Malfoy and put that pretty, wicked mouth to good use. His penis was no longer as enormous as it had been when Dumbledore first demanded that he demonstrate the Phallo-Gro potion by swallowing some, but it was still bigger than usual. And despite the messy, explosive orgasm he had had all over the floor and pensieve in Dumbledore's office, he was feeling frustrated and unsatisfied.

Draco could fix that. The boy sucked cock almost as well as his father, and he had promised to service Snape whenever Snape demanded it, in exchange for Snape's willingness to reproduce the penile enhancement potion first developed by Fred and George Weasley. Unfortunately, however, young Malfoy was nowhere to be found. Not in his dormitory, not in the Slytherin common room, not in class, not in the library...none of his usual haunts, not even lurking in the fifth floor bathroom where that sniveling girl ghost probably watched him wank.

Snape had just finished checking the astronomy tower and was about to ask the ugly Ravenclaw girl near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy whether she had seen Draco enter the Room of Requirement, when who should he see but Harry Potter coming down the corridor from the other direction. The Chosen One was as unappealing as ever, but Snape could not help remembering the delights of his arse -- a perfect arse for fucking, as Draco had said. Which was probably why Harry was here, prowling the corridor near the Room of Requirement. "Looking for someone, Potter?" he sneered.

"Are you?" Potter sneered right back at him. "Malfoy's not in there. He's busy groveling to Slughorn. Maybe he thinks Slughorn will make him a Phallo-Gro substitute without Malfoy having to suck him off to pay for it."

"What are you doing spying on Malfoy, anyway? Hoping to convince him to give you some private tutoring?" Snape demanded. He thought he saw Potter surreptitiously fidgeting with his clothing and he strode over to shove his hands into the Gryffindor brat's pockets, wondering what he was concealing this time. If only Sirius Black were alive, thought Snape. It would be such a joy to mention casually that he had buggered Black's precious godson and made him beg for more.

"Why are _you_ looking for Malfoy...sir?" Potter asked in his usual arrogant tone, though he squirmed uncomfortably as Snape's hands dug deeper into his pockets, which seemed to be empty of everything save his wand. "Is his Head of House finally going to do something about all the classes he's missed this term? Or are you going to go on ignoring it the way he ignores you using him for sex?"

"How dare you speak to me in that tone!" Pulling his hands free from Potter's obviously charmed pockets, Snape drew up to his full height and faced him. "Dumbledore's little pet is hardly in a position to lecture anyone else about breaking the rules. I don't suppose you've told the Headmaster about your own little escapades with Malfoy? And imagine if Sirius Black were alive...what would he think about you fucking his Slytherin cousin?"

Potter glared, but said nothing, and Snape paced a little as he gloated while he considered all the possible ways in which he could punish the Chosen One for his intolerable snobbery. He could tell Potter that the Headmaster already knew and was displeased, but then he would lose his most incriminating piece of leverage. He could order Potter to stay away from Malfoy, but then Potter might get the absurd idea that Snape was emotionally attached to Draco. No, it would be best if he simply disciplined the creature, took him over his knee even, reminded him of who was the Legilimens and who held the power here...

Though Snape had been pacing with his eyes open, mostly fixed on Potter's suspiciously bulging groin, the smooth wall suddenly revealed a door. Without even planning it, Snape had managed to arouse the attentions of the Room of Requirement! Merely by pacing and fantasizing a bit, he had managed to make it appear. His need must have been very great indeed if he had summoned it unawares.

The boy looked equally surprised, but before he could shrink away, Snape gripped his arm and led him toward the highly polished door. "Clearly you're right; Malfoy isn't here," he hissed. "What do you suppose we'll find inside?"

Harry closed his eyes and appeared to be muttering something. Was he asking the Room for something special? An escape route, perhaps? Or some peculiar little kink of his own? Quickly Snape turned the brass handle and propelled Potter inside, smirking as he saw the Room's arrangements. There were low torches burning on dungeon-like walls, but at the center of the room was an enormous bed with scarlet covers and a dozen pillows of varying shapes. The decorative curtains at the headboard and footboard could easily have served to tie someone up. On the small table beside the bed lay a large tub of ointment, a gag, a paddle, a blindfold...hmm, Snape hadn't thought of that, it must have come from Potter's debauched imagination.

Harry gaped at the decorations and equipment of the room. Apparently he hadn't been prepared for that, thought Snape and pushed him towards the bed with a smile verging on a leer. "Oi! Stop that! I can walk myself!" Harry spun around and glared at Snape.

"Can you? How convenient. Then I suggest you walk up to the bed." The paddle was a nice touch, but unnecessary; Snape was planning to spank the boy with his bare hand. And he certainly didn't need a gag; he wanted to hear Potter yelp and shriek. Glancing at Harry, he said rather gleefully, "Some of these toys aren't mine. Have you been naughty again, Potter? Do you need to be taught a lesson about what happens to ill-disciplined students?"

"You're obsessed! I have not been naughty, as you put it, and I'm not ill-disciplined! I'm not the one who's shagging students!" Harry's gaze flickered towards the door and then back to the pillows. Was he calculating if it was worth the try to make a dash for it? But which way would he run, Snape wondered and continued to stalk Harry, forcing him to move closer to the bed. Then he quickly reached out and grabbed the boy by the arm to turn him around.

In a single movement, Snape sat down on the bed and pulled Harry over his lap. Now all he needed to do was to expose Potter's delectable bum so he could begin the lesson. "Wh-what are you doing?" the wriggling boy demanded. Oh yes, he was hard already.

"I'm preparing you for your lesson, of course," replied Snape, shoving at Potter's clothing. Beneath the required robe, Harry was wearing casual clothing -- the shoes fell to the floor with one charm, the trousers came off with another and a satisfying tug, then the underwear. And Harry's arse was just as pale and smooth as Snape remembered. For a moment he considered that it was almost a shame to ruddy it, but then he recalled that this was _Potter's_ arse and brought his hand down with a satisfying smack.

"Oh!" Potter wailed, wriggling flamboyantly, and Snape felt the boy's prick twitch against his thigh. That wicked Gryffindor! Snape might have known! Delightedly he spanked the firm buttocks again and again, listening to Potter's extravagant cries, which he knew to be for show; he could feel the hard prick thrusting against him with each slap.

"You see?" he murmured when he paused to let his hand rest. The surface was pink and stung slightly, just like Potter's rosy bum. "You beg for it."

"I do not!" Potter yelped, making Snape chuckle nastily. "I'm just...I mean...I can't help it!"

"You could, if you would only learn control!" To prove his point, Snape bent his head and licked the reddened arse, then blew across the surface as Potter moaned and wriggled some more.

"Please," Harry whimpered.

Merlin, the boy was _begging_; this was better than Snape would have dared imagine. He was, for the first time, genuinely sorry that Black was dead -- he would so love to have told that dog about his godson's proclivities. And James Potter! Oh, the shame! "Please, what?" he purred, rubbing his fingers along the edge of the crack as he sank his teeth gently into a warm buttock.

"Ooh!" Harry's legs spread and his hips pushed up. "Please, _sir_!"

How very satisfying it was to hear Potter say that, no matter the context. "You are begging," Snape announced gleefully. "You have no control whatsoever." Craning his neck, he licked down along the crack to the swollen pucker that he knew would quiver and part for him, just as it had before.

"I didn't beg for this, sir." Potter was trembling, and Snape did not need to see his face to read his next thought: _I didn't dare to._ Snape was tempted to retort to this, too, but his mouth was busy, and the head of Potter's prick was delightfully wet when he reached beneath the arching hips to squeeze it.

As pleasant as it was to be serviced by Draco's practiced mouth and willing arse, Snape had to admit that Potter's reluctance, his inexperience and fear, his ardent response in spite of himself, all were extremely arousing. Especially now that Snape knew even the Headmaster also coveted this body in a lewd and carnal manner. "I'm going to fuck you, Potter," he murmured, surprised at how thick and throaty his own voice sounded. "And you are going to put this pretty arse in the air for me and keep wriggling and wailing until you come."

"No!" gasped Harry, trying to squirm off his lap. "I'm not your slut like Malfoy is! I don't trust you -- I'm not going to do what you want just because you tell me to!"

Even Potter's protests, his struggles and objections, were arousing. "Of course you aren't," Snape agreed, letting the boy go so he could turn him a bit and look at him. "You're going to let me fuck you because _you want to be fucked_."

"I don't want to be fucked by _you_!" Potter looked over his shoulder at Snape. His cheeks were flushed, either from arousal or from shame, Snape didn't care which.

"Oh? And that is of course why your prick is hard and dribbling on my robe at this very moment, and why you moan when I do this," Snape said sarcastically and licked one of his fingers, then pushed it inside Harry's tight hole. The sounds that emanated from Harry came as no surprise to Snape. So predictable, these horny teenagers.

Potter had stopped complaining aloud, but he was fumbling in a pocket now -- not one of the ones in which Snape had searched earlier, but a hidden one, and deep -- large enough to hide an invisibility cloak! What emerged, however, was a familiar tiny bottle, which Potter uncorked before Snape could pull his finger from Potter's arse and stop him. "You can't just do whatever you want to me and think you can get away with it!" the boy exclaimed, tipping the bottle and swallowing a single glistening green drop.

"That's stolen property!" Snape announced loudly, then blushed -- Merlin, he sounded like Dumbledore worrying about the Weasleys' profits! And it was too late to complain, for he could already feel Potter's cock elongating against his thigh like a snake, slithering down his leg, leaving a damp streak as it moved. Did Potter believe that Snape was going to let him put that thing inside him? He was sadly mistaken! "I'm not sure what that was meant to accomplish," hissed Snape. "All it proves to me is that you do, in fact, intend to have sex here, so you may as well stop your feeble protests."

Crawling from his lap, Harry began to toss his robes aside. "This time we're doing this my way," he announced. It made Snape smirk -- did the boy really imagine that he could coerce his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor into anything he did not wish to happen? "Take off your clothes. You're not going to treat me like some slut."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you wanted to _make love_," said Snape, hiding another smirk at the expression of horror on Harry's face. "Would you like to help me undress? I could kiss your pretty mouth..."

Quite suddenly Snape found himself at the business end of Potter's wand, which was pointing directly at his nose. "Shut up," Potter said, not appearing to notice that his voice was shaking almost as much as his hand holding the wand. "Just shut up and take your clothes off."

"Put that thing away before you hurt yourself," Snape sneered, though he did begin to unfasten his robes, feeling slightly uncomfortable. This was not because he believed that Potter could injure him with any spell he knew -- now that Snape knew about _Sectumsempra_, he also knew that there was only one place Potter could have been getting all his new knowledge about Potions and the Dark Arts, which meant that Snape already knew the counter-spells to anything the thieving brat might throw at him. But he was not entirely comfortable standing naked in front of this boy who had so recently been with the too-attractive-for-his-own-good Draco Malfoy.

No matter that he tried to undress in a slow, orderly manner; the moment came when Snape was indeed standing naked in front of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived To See His Own Penis Grow Into Something Enormous. Snape smirked as he saw the look on Harry's face when the boy let his eyes settle on Snape's groin, still enhanced after the encounter with the Headmaster. Why not let the Chosen One believe that this was his normal size, Snape mused.

"And the next step of your ingenious plan to get sex, Mr. Potter, would be...?" Snape didn't even try to hide his sarcasm, as he was already starting to feel more comfortable.

"Shut up," Harry said again viciously as he removed the rest of his own clothing, hardly taking his eyes from Snape's cock. "Just get on the bed. And stop pretending you don't want this -- you've been getting hard since you started hitting me!"

"But I'm not pretending that I don't want it," said Snape as he stretched out on the mattress and gave his cock a little squeeze, just enough to make Potter's eyes widen owlishly behind his glasses. "If you would get on all fours like a good little Gryffindor, I would be happy to give you the fucking I promised you. You have such a delightfully eager arse, after all." Snape could see a small shiver run through Harry as he slowly stroked his large cock. After a moment, he patted the bed beside him. "You're not getting closer to it by standing over there."

With a growl, Harry directed his wand at Snape again. His untrained mind telegraphed his intentions, yet before Snape found time to react, magical ropes shot out of the wand and wound around his wrists. His moment of hesitation cost him, for soon he found himself stretched out on the bed, arms over his head, tied to the headboard. Clearing his throat to disguise a moment of unease, Snape drawled, "I should have realized you were a depraved one, Potter -- getting aroused by being spanked by your teacher?"

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" Harry asked and crawled up into the bed, straddling Snape's legs. He was still staring at Snape's penis, mouth hanging open slightly. Did Potter want a taste? Snape twitched at the thought of that pretty mouth sucking him. It wouldn't be such a hardship to kiss those lips. Potter was probably as inexperienced at kissing as he was at everything else; he would be clumsy and overeager, quite tasty really.

Now, however, Potter was busy studying Snape's cock, and his unshielded mind revealed him to be considering the easiest angle of approach. The boy spread his legs more widely and shifted directly above the oversized erection. He wanted it inside him again! Swallowing a smirk, Snape reminded him, "Don't forget lubrication. Not even the Chosen One can take a prick of this size without something to ease the way."

"Oh...right," Harry said distractedly, looking around him. His eyes fastened on the big container on the table next to the bed and he Accio'd it. With fingers that Snape could see were a bit unsteady, Harry scooped out some of the contents and started to rub it over Snape's cock. He was working slowly, almost as methodically as Snape had when he had prepared the boy to fuck Malfoy.

Snape held back his moans; he didn't want Potter to know that he found it as pleasurable as he actually did. He might have been tied up but he was not going to give Harry the satisfaction of being in control. No -- he would keep his wits about him. "Don't neglect your own arse," he said hoarsely. "You'll want to be stretched. It's much bigger than your fingers or whatever you've been experimenting with..." Harry turned scarlet and Snape stared deeply into his eyes, seeing an image of the boy stretched out on his bed with the curtains closed and the tip of his wand buried inside himself.

"'Contremisco' will make it vibrate," Snape informed him, unable to keep a small groan from escaping as Potter squeezed his cock before releasing it to begin stroking ointment behind his own balls. From his position flat on the bed, Snape was at a nearly perfect angle to witness this; he smiled as the boy's prick throbbed, sending a trickle of fluid down its unnatural length.

Blushing again, Harry moved his legs together slightly, but Snape frowned at him. "This isn't a time to be shy. You need to slick yourself thoroughly. Put your fingers in -- if that's too uncomfortable then you're not going to enjoy riding me. Stretch it slowly." This brought on another glare, but Potter was following the instructions. If the boy had been as cooperative in Potions class as he was in bed, he might have managed an O on his OWL!

Snape quite enjoyed giving Harry orders and for once being obeyed. Briefly he lamented the fact that he hadn't shagged the boy earlier in his time at Hogwarts. If he had, then perhaps he could have used that as a reward, and Potter would have learned the important things he had instead decided to ignore. Dumbledore was a fool for not having realized that simply saving his arse wasn't enough for Potter. He wouldn't learn anything if he couldn't see what was in it for him.

And soon, Snape's cock would be in it for Potter.

Harry moaned and moved against his own fingers, his eyes half-closed and his mouth half-open. There was a flush over his entire body and Snape had to admit to himself that he looked rather appealing like this, all wrapped up in the sensation of fucking his arse with his fingers. "There, isn't that better?" Snape asked him, smirking as Potter met his gaze, looking more mortified than ever. "There's no need to rush. At your age it's usually over very quickly anyway. Try squeezing the base of your prick or pinching your nipples if you need distraction."

The boy moaned again, but he did as Snape told him, taking his free hand and rubbing a dark nipple between his thumb and forefinger. His long prick twitched heavily; Snape wondered whether it would be possible for him to make Potter come simply by lying still and giving him orders. He would enjoy doing that sometime, but not now; now he wanted to fuck that still-pink arse he had delighted in smacking. "Now, withdraw your fingers and move over me."

Potter's eagerness at this point easily outweighed both trepidation and dislike. His expression was greedy as he took Snape's prick in his hands and tried to position it beneath himself, attempting to sit back and take it in. His first several tries were unsuccessful, making the prick bang into his balls or slide up his back, but he finally managed to relax and stop rushing enough to wedge the head firmly against his arsehole. Snape was very tempted to lift his hips and shove into that inviting pucker, but he was afraid of scaring the boy away. He let Potter take him in slowly, enjoying the hitch in his breathing and the surprised, slightly pained expression on his face from being penetrated by such a thick invader.

Snape watched his cock disappear into the tight heat of Potter's arse, wishing the headmaster could see him now! If Dumbledore had known the boy was so desperate for a fucking, the whole year might have gone very differently. Wincing slightly, Potter paused, apparently feeling resistance, and Snape encouraged him softly, "Roll your hips up. Put your hands on my chest if you're afraid of losing your balance."

"I'm not too heavy?" Harry asked rather shakily.

"Of course not. It isn't as if you're _my_ first." At the critical tone, the Gryffindor's expression turned defiant once more, and he sunk deeper onto Snape, leaning forward to grip his shoulders. Harry's breath hitched again, then he moaned softly as Snape shifted slightly beneath him, and the exhalation warmed Snape's face. They were very nearly close enough to kiss.

Harry seemed to realize it too, because his eyes widened slightly and then he sat up a little straighter, his cheeks burning. But the eye contact had been too short for Snape to have time to see what had been in the boy's mind. Had he actually wanted to kiss him? Was that what Potter was aiming for?

"If my hands were free," Snape murmured silkily, "I'd wrap one around your prick and make you come on my belly."

"Shut. Up." Potter's entire body quivered. He had Snape's erection nearly engulfed and began to ease himself off it, very slowly, as if he was afraid it might fall out and never return.

"You may not like me, but you like my hands, don't you, Potter? And my prick. You came back for more."

"I mean it. Shut up!"

"I'm flattered. Do you wank in your bed imagining me doing it to you? I would, you know. I enjoy the way you cry out when you ejaculate." It was just as well that Snape was tied up, for he was certain that if he could touch the boy's penis, it would overflow that instant all over the place. Smirking slightly, he started to say so, and perhaps Potter had become a better Legilimens than Snape had thought because he never gave Snape a chance. His mouth came down hard, teeth bumping and bruising Snape's lips at the same time he slid back down Snape's cock, impaling himself deeply once more.

In spite of his best efforts at control, Severus Snape moaned. This only served to make the kiss messier, for Potter's mouth slid to the side as if Snape's breath had burned it, but Snape turned his head to follow and captured the boy's lips in a proper kiss, feeling the tight arsehole clench around him as he did so. Merlin, was Potter going to come already, untouched? He had no discipline whatsoever! Snape thrust his tongue into the hesitating mouth -- he had been right, Potter was no better at kissing than he was at rimming, and Snape could only imagine the lessons that would be necessary before that pretty mouth could suck cock like Draco, though Snape thought he might be convinced to teach the skill. Potter had, after all, spent sufficient time on his knees in his office under far less pleasant circumstances.

While he kissed Harry, the boy moved in jittery motions up and down on his cock, apparently overwhelmed. The clenching and unclenching of the stretched muscle around the professor's prick was working its own magic on Snape. Golden Boy indeed, he thought and sucked on the boy's tongue. The Chosen One...chosen to be his special project for the year. Sirius Black and James Potter would _die_ if they knew, if they hadn't been dead already. Snape moaned again as his hips refused to stay still any longer and moved up to meet Harry's undulating movements.

The boy was panting and pulled back for a moment, catching his breath, before he resumed the kiss, lost in teenage lust and a burst of hormones. One of his hands was slowly sliding down Snape's chest, brushing a nipple, and Snape hoped that Harry might pinch or tug them a bit, but the contact had been incidental; Potter's destination was his own oversized, neglected cock. As he rode Snape's bucking hips, he began to stroke himself, groaning into the potions master's mouth. It was faintly disappointing -- Snape had been hoping to make Potter come untouched -- but a moment later Potter seemed to realize that he had better options, for he muttered, "Finite Incantatem," freeing Snape's strained wrists.

He didn't hesitate. Finally able to move his arms, he wrapped one hand around the abnormally large erection that rubbed against his stomach and chest with Harry's movements. If he couldn't have Potter coming untouched, he'd make sure it was by his hand at least. He moved his fingers up and down the shaft, matching Harry's pace, and it didn't take long before Harry lost what little control he had left.

With tightly closed eyes and half-open mouth, Harry moaned loudly, a keening sound as if wordlessly begging for more, and then he shuddered. Snape's chest was drenched by the hot spurts, and he continued to stroke Potter until the boy had relaxed again and bonelessly sagged against him. Snape extricated his hand and then grabbed Harry's hips firmly to fuck him. His stamina was, of course, much better than the teenager's, and since he had had sex with Dumbledore not long before, he was in no particular hurry. He watched as Harry slowly recovered his senses, opening dazed eyes to look down at his professor as he gleefully pounded into him from below.

"Malfoy was right," Snape gasped. "Your arse was made for this."

"That's -- oh -- not..." The boy let his head fall back and moan. He was getting hard again, just as Snape had hoped he would -- the combination of his youth and the potion made his recovery time negligible.

"Put your arms around my neck," ordered Snape, not caring what Potter had been planning to say. The Chosen One looked at him as if he might object or ask questions, but he did as Snape demanded. "Now hold on, I'm going to turn us over."

At this, Harry looked even more put out, but he made no attempt to escape when Snape wrapped his arms around the slender body and rolled on top of it, taking great care not to slip out of the quivering arse. From this angle he could fuck Potter harder, and smirk down into his face as the boy's prick bounced up against him, and kiss him when and how he wanted. The kisses were better now, Snape decided. It seemed as if Potter was actually learning. He always had maintained that learning by doing was the best approach, and that held true for sex as well. Especially for sex. Much doing, he decided as he thrust deep into the tight body.

"Oh," groaned Harry. "I'm -- sir -- I'm..." Snape wanted to make a comment about how Potter had finally learned to call him _sir_ but he could manage only a moan as he increased his pace, driven mad with arousal. His fingers groped between the two of them, finding and fumbling with the huge organ that bumped along his belly, and Potter's hand shamelessly joined his on the lower part of the extended shaft. He could feel Potter beginning to clench around him again. Could he possibly bring the boy off at the same time as his own inevitable orgasm?

"Come for me, Potter," he spat, to see what would happen.

Harry's green eyes widened at first and then he repeated, "Oh -- sir..." before closing his eyes and arching up under Snape, his whole body tensing up and legs wrapping tightly around his teacher. "Yes, more!" he groaned but Snape was too busy enjoying the sensations to be annoyed about the demand.

As Harry came again, moaning, shuddering, quivering, clutching at him with a hand that dug painfully into his shoulder, Snape felt as if the boy's arse was milking him, and he filled it, not even trying to hold back his own moans anymore. This was _his_ \-- no matter how badly Dumbledore wanted it, no matter if Draco had been here first. He might not be able to force the Gryffindor prat to learn Occlumency or reveal the location of his purloined potions textbook, but he was certain that no one had ever made Potter come like this.

Still shuddering softly, he slid from Potter's arse and when the boy looked up at him, his familiar obnoxiousness already beginning to reassert itself, Snape swooped down to give him a hard, hot kiss that silenced him completely save for a few whimpers. Harry responded eagerly, trying to follow the movements of Snape's tongue with his own, and when the kiss finally ended, Snape was feeling rather smug until he remembered that Draco had said he kissed like Potter. This made him frown slightly, and Harry -- who had been gazing up at him expectantly as if hoping for more -- suddenly began to squirm.

"Let me up. I'm supposed to meet Gin...someone."

Snape's frown deepened. Was Potter going to run to the Weasley girl now and pretend that none of this had happened? "Does your girlfriend know you prefer men?" he asked scornfully.

"I don't...! I mean, that is, it isn't a _preference_ exactly." Harry had turned scarlet and was wriggling out from under Snape, across the bed, avoiding his gaze. "I didn't mean for it to happen with Draco or with you."

"Didn't mean it? Then explain to me how you ended up with my prick inside you while I was restrained and unable to move." Snape sneered slightly. Leaning on one elbow, he watched Harry gather his clothes, trying to put on his pants and shove his oversized penis down the leg at an angle that wasn't too terribly uncomfortable. He suspected that Harry would be spending the next hour not with Ginny but in the shower, trying to scrub the memory of this encounter from his thoughts. "I suppose it's just an accident you keep finding yourself with a prick in your arse."

"Erm...yeah. You ordered me, and he tricked me!" Harry's blush deepened as he tried to explain these things away. Snape wasn't at all moved, nor worried. He knew that Potter would be back; the need he had displayed wouldn't just disappear overnight. No, the Golden Arse would be back, begging for more.

"Of course. And don't forget your next detention, Potter. You bring the lube next time."

"Whatever you say, _sir_." The sarcasm in Potter's voice only made Snape smirk. Ordered him, indeed! The boy wasn't even protesting. Wouldn't Ginny Weasley be jealous if she knew, and Draco Malfoy, and the Headmaster...if only Sirius Black could have known!

Harry glanced up and saw Snape's triumphant leer. "Look," he added. "I don't know what you think this means, but whatever it is, you're wrong. Dumbledore might trust you but what do you think he would say if he found out you were fucking a student?"

"Perhaps he'd say 'Congratulations.'" Snape stretched lazily, watching Potter watch him before turning scarlet and busying himself with rebuttoning his shirt, fumbling so badly that Snape seized his wand and uttered a spell to do it for him. "What do _you_ think it means? You might not trust me. You might not like me. But this is the second time you've willingly offered me your arse. Do you think that if you do this only with men for whom you have no great affection, it doesn't count?"

"It does?" The look on Harry's face was rather amusing, Snape thought. How clueless and innocent could a person be? First failing to realize the extent of Dumbledore's interest, and then this?

"Of course it counts. Harry Potter is no longer a virgin, not chaste and pure... Oh dear," Snape added mockingly. "What is it that you think you're doing here...enhancing your education? While I will concede that a greater knowledge of the Dark Arts can only help you fight the Dark Lord, as I have been telling the Headmaster for years now, I would hardly put sex with an enormous penis in the category of useful weapons. Not even gay sex."

Harry had turned white at the word "gay" and tripped over his shoe as he tried to pull it on, falling into an undignified heap on the floor. Rising from the bed, Snape helped him to his feet, even though the young man tried to squirm away from him. "I'm not gay!" he insisted.

Snape didn't let go of Harry's arm immediately, and after a second or two, the boy looked up at him. "You just enjoy being fucked in the arse, is that it?" he said softly. "I hate to break it to you, Potter, but that is indeed grounds for anyone to draw the conclusion that you're gay. Have you had sex with a girl yet? No?"

Harry's reddening cheeks and downcast eyes were answer enough. To Snape's surprise, he felt a pang of empathy. "Not very much fun feeling like an outcast, is it, Potter?"

The boy glared up at him ferociously. "How is it that you went digging through my memories while you were pretending to teach me Occlumency and never figured out that I've always been an outcast?" He yanked his arm free of Snape's grip. "Did you do this just to prove to me that I'm not like other wizards? Or I'll never be popular like my dad? Well, guess what, I already knew that!"

For a moment Snape wondered what James Potter would say if he knew -- of course, he would be furious that it was Snape, which made Snape gloat yet again. But would Potter overlook queerness in his son as easily as he had overlooked it in his friends, considering how many other prejudices the Gryffindor had harbored? "I worked very hard at teaching you Occlumency; I gave up my own evenings to it," he objected. "And you never practiced for a moment. I would have stopped trying sooner, but it was worth it to see you on your knees on the floor of my office."

Harry turned scarlet. "You're sick!" he announced. "I knew you were thinking things like that. You _liked_ watching my cousin put me in the toilet, didn't you! And all those other things..."

"And you," hissed Snape, "liked me watching. You made no serious effort to block me, even though you knew I was going to enter you every single time. So let's not pretend, Potter." He could not keep the triumphant smile from his face, even though Harry was backing toward the door, still flushed and avoiding his gaze. "I'll see you at detention. The usual time, the usual place. I know what a sacrifice it is for you to be apart from your _girlfriend_, so I will do my best to make it...interesting for you."

"I'm leaving now," announced Harry, but he stood as if rooted to the spot until Snape mockingly blew him a kiss. Then he fled, and Snape lay back on the comfortable bed, rubbing his faintly chafed wrists.

There were still many things bothering him, from his orders from the Dark Lord to Dumbledore's manipulations to Draco's sneaking around behind his back. He still bitterly resented having to protect James Potter's spawn, the little prat who thought Sirius Black had been a great wizard rather than a fool. And it wasn't as if Potter was working any harder at keeping his mouth shut and his mind closed.

But he was willingly -- no, enthusiastically -- having sex with Snape. And somehow that felt like revenge upon them all.


	7. Twin Secrets

Of course Harry Potter missed the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year. He should have been with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and his best friends, her brother Ron and Ron's probably-soon-to-be-girlfriend Hermione Granger, but instead he was stuck in detention with the odious Professor Snape. The worst part about this was not missing a last chance for sweets at Honeydukes or a cup of hot chocolate in Madam Puddifoot's, but that secretly, Harry was really quite content to spend the morning on his knees in Professor Snape's office, receiving step by step instructions on how to suck Snape's cock.

It was with no small degree of shame that Harry slunk back to the Gryffindor common room, grateful that at least no students he knew were likely to be present. He intended to creep immediately to his dormitory to clean up when a familiar yet completely unexpected pair of voices accosted him:

"Harry!"

The voices belonged to Fred and George Weasley, creators of Phallo-Gro, the penile enhancement potion responsible for Harry's liaison with Snape. Blushing scarlet, he turned and plastered a smile onto his face.

"George! Fred! What are you doing at Hogwarts?"

"We were in Hogsmeade, and we bumped into Tonks, and she said she thought it would be all right if we stopped by to say hello to Ron and Ginny."

"Didn't bother to tell us the students were already in the village, did she? So we got here, and McGonagall was friendly enough to let us in -- "

" -- I think she's still grateful we gave Umbridge such a hard time -- "

"...but Ron and Ginny were already out, so we decided to wait for them. Been teaching these first-years here how to play exploding snap." Fred winked, and a pair of awed-looking young students scurried toward the fireplace.

"Now then. How come you aren't in Hogsmeade with the others? Been getting in trouble with Malfoy again?" George asked sternly.

"It wasn't my fault..." Harry began lamely, before Fred winked and he realized that they meant his detentions from using the Sectumsempra spell, and the twins probably knew the whole story from Ron. "Um. Look, could we go someplace more private to talk? There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Cheerfully, Fred and George followed him up to the dormitory, stopping to give some free samples from their Skiving Snackboxes to the younger students while Harry tried to work out exactly what he wanted to say to them. He couldn't very well come right out and ask, "Are you gay? Malfoy told me you had sex with him." What if Fred hadn't told George, or George hadn't told Fred? For that matter, what if Draco had been making the whole thing up?

Well, the Phallo-Gro was real enough, and Draco must have done _something_ to get it. "Listen," he began as Fred flopped down across Ron's bed while George flopped across Harry's own. "I think you should know, Draco Malfoy's been spreading rumors about you two. Well, not spreading rumors exactly -- I think he only told me."

"Has he?" Contrary to looking upset, George looked positively proud of himself. "Did he say that we're the best fucks he's ever had?"

Harry's mouth fell open. What Draco had told him was true! "You...had sex...with _Malfoy_?" he asked incredulously.

Fred shrugged. "He offered. And I am not one to turn down an arse that nicely made, even if it does belong to a Slytherin prat who's the son of a Death Eater."

For a moment Harry was speechless. "But -- Draco -- he's a _boy_!" he finally managed to stammer.

The twins laughed uproariously at this, as if Harry was joking with them. "Yes, we noticed. He's very pretty but the penis was something of a giveaway," snickered George. "Do you mean to tell us that in six years of sharing a bedroom with boys, you've never let one suck your cock?

"Or wank you in the shower?"

"Why'd you think those stalls in the Quidditch locker room are big enough for two?"

"I thought maybe you were in there with Angelina and Katie, not each other!" stammered Harry, which again made the twins fall about laughing. He supposed that he should be relieved rather than unnerved -- apparently there was nothing strange about him whatsoever, for the twins thought it was quite normal for boys to have sex with other boys. Still, Harry didn't think it would be a good idea to mention Snape and his own experiences with Draco at this point. "I, um, sorry. Actually, I, ah, did, recently, have an experience of sorts, but I thought...well, never mind."

Instantly the smirks were gone from the Weasleys' faces. "Did someone get you to do something you didn't like?" Fred asked him seriously.

"No -- nothing like that." Harry blushed again, for although he had been telling himself that he had been coerced, deep in his heart he knew it wasn't true. "I just thought, you know, everyone jokes about poofs and makes fun of them..."

"Taking it up the arse does not make you a poof," announced George with a slightly defensive look on his face. "And even if it did, who cares?"

"If we can tolerate you going out with our sister, we really couldn't care if you've had it off with our brother," Fred agreed. Then, looking a bit too curious for Harry's taste, he added, "Did you?"

"No!" The idea of getting Ron to have sex with him was as absurd to Harry as the idea of...well, getting Hermione to have sex with him. "Ron doesn't have any idea...and, really, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him. Please."

"Done." George nodded, and Fred chimed in, "Actually, we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him all the stuff we just said. Talking about sex with our younger siblings is almost as bad as the lectures we get from Bill about behaving responsibly."

"As if we've never heard stories about _his_ reputation when _he_ was at Hogwarts."

Harry was beginning to feel as though he had lived a very sheltered life, despite having faced Voldemort multiple times and having fucked Draco Malfoy while being sodomized across the desk of his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "Then you all, um, like sex with men?" he asked cautiously.

"A mouth," announced Fred importantly, "is a mouth. And a shag is a shag, with some minor differences...though we have ways to enhance those differences. Are you in the mood to be surprised, Harry? We have something that's going to change sex as you know it!"

"But I've already..." Then Harry clamped his mouth shut. If he explained to Fred and George that he knew about the Phallo-Gro -- that, in fact, his first time had involved Phallo-Gro -- they were going to figure out that he must have done it with Draco. Much better not to say anything...to play innocent.

George waved a hand in the air. "Even if you've already done the deed, I guarantee that you have not experienced anything like this," he said confidently. "Those Gryffindor boys...what do they know? Take it," he grinned, "from a man." Harry knew that it would not be a good idea to bring up having had sex with Snape, either -- let alone how good it had been -- so he simply nodded.

"We're working on a potion that will let a woman temporarily grow a penis so she can do this to you, too," Fred confided, though a moment later he looked uncomfortable, as if he had just realized that the woman who might be fucking Harry up the arse was his sister Ginny. "The point being, it's silly for people to be so uptight about who likes doing what with whom. We like doing it with everyone!"

"...though please don't tell Mum we said that." With a flourish, George pulled a vial containing a familiar-looking greenish substance from a pocket. The little glass tube itself was more ornate than the ones in which Snape had been bottling his version of Phallo-Gro -- Fred and George were putting theirs in vials decorated with tigers and other large virile animals -- but when Harry opened it and sniffed, the familiar terrible odor made him make a face.

Watching him, Fred grinned. "Trust me, it's worth it. Now, not too much!" he warned. Gamely, Harry let a drop fall on his tongue and handed the vial to George, who did the same thing. Harry had never before considered sex with both twins at once, assuming that he might have to choose one or the other, but now that it looked like the twins really did do _everything_ together, he was very keen to place himself in a Weasley sandwich. He watched as Fred grinned and opened his mouth, tilting his head beneath George's hand, which spilled some Phallo-Gro onto his waiting tongue. By the time Fred had swallowed it, Harry was already growing long and hard and eager.

"Well? Let's see then," said George, grinning at him and gesturing at Harry's trousers which Harry quickly began to unfasten. Both Weasleys whistled when his cock appeared, nudging each other, then began to strip out of their own clothing.

"One of the real advantages of this potion is that it allows you to suck yourself in an emergency," Fred confided. Harry blushed, wondering why he hadn't thought of that before. It was true that, sitting on his bed, he could easily have bent down to suck the head of his enhanced cock, though he did not think he would enjoy that as much as sucking Draco's or Snape's and being sucked in turn...before he could go any further with that thought, he tripped over his fallen trousers and quickly leaped clear of them, hoping neither Weasley twins was a Legilimens.

Winking at Harry's hastiness, George said, "So, you've done this before, have you? Top or bottom? What's your pleasure?"

"Ehrm..." Clearing his throat, Harry tried to reply, but before he could decide which to choose, the twins gave each other congratulatory hand-slaps and spoke together:

"Both!"

Blushing and grinning, for he had noticed that he was bigger than both Fred _and_ George, who were certainly nothing to sneeze at, Harry said, "Yes."

George raised his hand. "Bottom," he called, tossing aside the rest of his clothes and flinging himself down on his belly on Harry's bed with his legs spread. George had a very nice arse, Harry decided as he approached it -- not as smooth as Draco's, for the twins really did have freckles _everywhere_, but that just gave Harry dots to connect as he ran a finger over George's skin. "Hey, mate! That tickles!"

Fred, meanwhile, had finished undressing as well, but he came over carrying his wand, aiming both locking and silencing charms at the door. "What's your code?" he asked Harry.

"My code?" Harry turned from his exploration of George's posterior to see what Fred was talking about.

"Your code! How you and the others signal each other when privacy is required. Scarf tied around the doorknob? Fake notice about a meeting on the bulletin board?"

"We, ah, don't really have a code," Harry blushed. He didn't think it would be fair to tell Ron's brothers that Ron was still a virgin, and he was pretty sure Neville and Seamus were, too, and if Dean wasn't then Harry fervently did not want to know -- at least Dean and Ginny had never locked Harry out of his own dormitory, though that had probably been to stop Ron from committing murder.

"No code!" the twins recited together, scandalized. "That's something you're going to have to work on as soon as the others get back," Fred warned. "We're working on a line of affordable privacy screens, but Filch will probably ban them from the school."

"Well, they won't be back for the rest of the afternoon, anyway," Harry said, fervently hoping that it was true. Even though he had spent most of the morning sucking Snape and being sucked in turn, his oversized penis was fully erect, eagerly anticipating sex with the twins. He wondered whether they had done it with each other before anyone else, and if that was why they didn't blink at the idea of doing it with other boys; he was pretty sure that neither Fred nor George would have done anything as significant as losing his virginity without the other there to egg him on. "Did you, um, bring something? To make it, you know, slippery?"

"You mean you haven't even got lube hidden in your trunk?" demanded George. Harry shook his head. "I can see that we need to be selling preparedness kits at the shop. Lube, towel, inflatable pillow, all wrapped up in cord that can be used to tie someone up, and charmed to look like a textbook. Teach him the spell, Fred."

"Get your wand." Harry hurried to fetch it, then returned and mimicked Fred's stance, legs slightly spread and wand arm stretched directly outward, before he saw Fred hide a smirk and realized that he was being much too literal. "You stand here," Fred moved Harry between himself and George, aiming his wand arm at George's buttocks while Harry enjoyed the feeling of Fred touching and manipulating him. "And I stand here." Fred got behind Harry, aiming his wand at Harry's bun. "The spell is: _Madefacio!_"

Instantly Harry felt warm, wet and tingly, as if someone had just given his arsehole a thorough licking. It was a delightful sensation. "Madefacio!" he repeated, concentrating on his wand as something white seemed to spurt from the tip. A moment later George gave a moan and wriggled.

"Not bad for your first time, Potter," he grinned. Harry blushed again, but it was impossible to be embarrassed for long around the Weasleys, who were again winking at each other and grinning in anticipation.

"Now, let's see if this is ready," said Fred, reaching around Harry and stroking his cock. His hair brushed against Harry's neck and his hand felt good, and Harry thought he might be happy just to lean back against Fred and be wanked while George looked back at him over his shoulder, winking and adjusting himself on Harry's bed which was a very appealing sight. But he really wanted to fuck George -- he had never, after all, fucked anyone he genuinely _liked_ \-- and he found the idea of Fred in his own arse far less troubling than Snape, even though Harry had to admit that Snape in his arse had been extremely satisfying, and fucking Draco had really not been objectionable either...

This line of thought was making him very horny, and Fred's skilled hand was only exacerbating the situation. "I think we'd better get on with it," he said awkwardly, squirming away from the fingers and moving closer to George, who rose up on his knees.

"What's easiest is probably if you kneel behind me, and then Fred can get behind you," he suggested. Nodding, Harry reached out to stroke the curve of George's arse, then slid a finger down the crack to see if George was as warm and slick as he felt himself. "Ooh!" moaned George, pressing back against Harry's finger, which easily breached his body and slid inside.

"Mmm," said Fred appreciatively, watching. Harry wondered whether it was strange to watch your own twin have sex, knowing that you looked and sounded pretty much the same, but he found the idea quite exciting. He really needed to fuck George before he couldn't last! Shuffling forward on his knees, he took his enormous penis in hand and pressed it against George, slowly pushing it inside. "That's it," enthused Fred as George groaned deeply, not appearing to feel any discomfort -- it figured that the Weasleys knew a spell that would take care of that, too -- and Harry tried not to thrust too fast.

"This is my first time having sex in my own bed," he realized, speaking aloud. George and Fred both let out self-congratulatory whooping noises as George pressed back, taking Harry in deeper. It felt very nice to be inside George, though in a different way than the wicked thrill Harry had felt during his first time when he had fucked a somewhat resistant Draco while Snape watched.

George was all cheerful enthusiasm, tossing his hair and muttering, "Oh, yes -- that's it," while Fred moved in behind Harry, fingering his arsehole and probing inside it with two fingers. That also felt nice, though, again, without the sense of dirty hot shame that Snape had given Harry that time with Draco...and not nearly as filthy as finger-fucking himself with Snape watching greedily, giving Harry orders as he waited for him to ride his cock. The memory made him groan aloud softly, and George groaned with him.

"Like that, do you?" asked Fred, withdrawing his fingers and snuggling in close behind Harry with his cock resting between Harry's buttocks. "You should have come to us sooner. We could have spared you whatever traumatic experience you have had with buggery..." The cock-head was now nudging at Harry's slick hole. "We've been practicing with each other for years."

For all the times Harry had thought it must have been unpleasant for them in the Burrow, having to share a room all those years, he couldn't help but be amused. If Ron had guessed what his brothers had really been up to when they locked their door and he thought they were working on a prank! "Fuck him good, Fred," George was groaning, swaying back and forth on his knees to fuck himself on Harry's giant penis while Harry tried to hold still so Fred could enter him. There was some discomfort at the stretch, but no pain -- in fact it all felt rather warm and sensual and -- well, nice.

Fred slipped his hands past Harry's hips to hold on to his brother's, ensuring that they would all move together. It was comfortable to give himself up to Fred's rhythm, and satisfying to hear George's cry of pleasure when Harry reached beneath him to stroke the older boy's swollen cock. "Oh, perfect," moaned Fred. Harry couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the Weasleys -- they had been able to do this whenever they wanted, and apparently there had been none of the agonizing about whether it was wicked or wrong that Harry himself had gone through after that first time with Draco, when he and Draco weren't even related.

"Harder," George gasped. "Shove it in, you won't hurt me, I'm used to it..." Harry obeyed, and behind him Fred increased the force of his thrusts as well, propelling Harry deep into George's tight arse. For a moment he felt like an intruder -- Fred and George knew one another so well, they each knew what the other liked -- but then he wondered whether perhaps that got a bit boring for them. Being in the middle of a Weasley sandwich was deliciously enjoyable, and yet Harry didn't have the same thrilling tightness in his gut that he had felt both times with Snape; the terror, he realized, had been a turn-on.

Fred was pumping in and out of him with enthusiasm, thighs slapping against the backs of Harry's. Briefly Harry wondered whether the twins ever spanked each other and if perhaps they might spank him. He imagined them taking turns, stretching him out between them and kissing each other over his prone body -- oh, he would like to watch Fred and George kiss! But he didn't think that he dared to ask for that. It was enough that they did not think he was a freak of nature for wanting to shag boys. Their near-identical groans filled the room, and Harry realized that both twins were close to coming; while his mind was whirling with questions and fears and concerns, they were simply enjoying him.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the sensations of what was happening to his body. George's arse was squeezing and releasing around him as he stroked George's cock, hugging Harry's cock like George didn't want it to escape. Fred had his elbows bent against Harry while he gripped George's hips, embracing them both; his thrusts propelled him deep inside Harry and pushed Harry deep into George. The three of them together were making wet, squishy slapping sounds, making a mess of the covers on Harry's bed, even making the bed itself creak. Harry wondered what sort of silencing charms they had used at home, or maybe they had kept quiet some other way; he pictured Fred and George twisted like a pretzel, sucking each other off at the same time, then he pictured George tied up and gagged while Fred grinned mischievously up as he mouthed his cock.

Now _that_ was a wonderful image, and Harry shuddered softly, feeling himself swell inside George. "Fred," he grunted, shoving back urgently. "Keep going -- oh, I'm coming -- "

"FUCK YES!" cried George, trembling beneath Harry, and a moment later he felt hot liquid coating his palm as it spilled out of George and onto his bed. At the same time, the tight channel Harry was fucking twitched and tightened. Fred let out a shout as if he could feel it too, slamming deep into Harry. It was enough to set Harry off, and he spurted into George. Fred kept thrusting for several seconds longer, arms wrapped around his brother beneath Harry, before he went rigid and came with a shout in Harry's ear that nearly deafened him.

Crawling forward a bit, George collapsed face-down on the bed with a happy sigh, detaching himself from Harry's cock. "Oof," snickered Fred, sliding out of Harry, twisting around him and diving down next to his brother. "Shove over, there are two more of us."

With a lazy grin, George turned over and reached for Harry's hand. A moment later Fred did the same, and the two of them dragged him down between them, winking at each other over his head. "Am I right that you've never had anything like that before?" asked George smugly.

Harry did not think it would be wise to explain that, while he had been sandwiched between two men before (namely Snape and Draco) and while he had taken Phallo-Gro before (both Fred and George's original formula and Snape's illicit version of the same), what was new to him here were fantasies of watching Fred and George together, mirroring each other's actions or doing the opposite -- taking turns immobilizing and tormenting one another with pleasure. "It was fantastic," he agreed, blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed," said Fred. "Nothing wrong with wanting a little cock in your arse -- or in this case, a great big cock in your arse!"

"Yours is practically the biggest one I've had yet," said George dreamily. "About the same as Malfoy's, I think."

There was no reason to tell them that he knew for a fact that Malfoy's was bigger, Harry decided. Instead he asked hesitantly, "You really had sex with Draco? Did he, um, did he do it for a _reason_? Was it just that he always wanted to do it with brothers, or something?"

Fred and George exchanged a look that Harry couldn't read, but he noticed that their smiles had vanished. "It was just sex," Fred said, shrugging. "We wanted to test the Phallo-Gro, he wanted..."

"...a good time," finished George quickly. "I get the sense that you take all this far too seriously. You're young! You have years ahead of you to meet someone to settle down with. In the meantime, you should be having fun!"

"Even with someone like _that_?" asked Harry dubiously.

"When it comes right down to it, who better?" Fred mused. "He's attractive, he's obviously experienced. Not too picky about whether he'll top or bottom. I doubt he'll gossip, because his father's the sort who might kill him if things got around."

"If his father ever gets out of Azkaban," chimed in George. "The point is, if the sex is good, who cares if he's otherwise a git?"

Again Harry thought of Snape. "Well, what about people who are somewhat older?"

"D'you fancy a seventh year?"

"Um, I meant, ah..."

"Teacher!" Fred and George cried out together. They were grinning, but Fred continued, "Oh, bad idea. They can get kicked out, you know! And really, none of them are all that fanciable, though when Trelawney's drunk she'll try to..."

Elbowing his brother, George said, "The point is, they're more trouble than they're worth. Besides, can you imagine what someone like Snape would do?" Harry blushed deeply. "If he found out, he could hold it over your head forever!"

"Oh...if he found out!" Smiling in relief, Harry nodded. As much as he had been afraid that Snape would tell Dumbledore what had happened between them, he suspected that Snape would be equally reluctant to have the Headmaster know. He felt another pang of guilt at not having let the twins know that Snape had recreated their enormous penis formula, but he couldn't see how he could bring that up without revealing things he was pretty sure he should keep to himself.

A noise from the direction of the staircase made all three of them jump. "Bugger," said Fred. "I was hoping we could do it again."

"You'll have to come visit us when you can!" added George. "If we do end up buying Zonko's, we'll be spending quite a bit of time in Hogsmeade next year." Both twins winked, then, as if they had one mind, they sprang up from the bed and dove for their discarded clothes.

As Harry was scrambling to Scourgify and stuff himself into his own robes, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Here -- you'll need this." Fred pressed a small vial into his hand.

"It's all right, guys. You don't have to give me samples. When you start selling the potion, let me know how much..."

"First of all, we would not dream of taking money from our very first benefactor," said George in an affronted voice.

"And secondly, this is _not_ Phallo-Gro," added Fred.

"It's not? What is it?"

"The antidote," the Weasleys recited together.

"Antidote!"

"You didn't think we would create such a potent potion without an antidote!" Fred looked scandalized. "What if you'd given yourself an enormous penis and then you unexpectedly had to hop on a broom to London? Can you imagine _flying_ with that thing?"

"Or if Professor Dumbledore called you to his office to lecture you on storing fireworks in the Potions cabinet?" demanded George. "You wouldn't want to walk into his office with one of _these_, would you? That man notices everything!"

Harry did not bother to mention the fact that he was unlikely to hide fireworks in the Potions cabinet. His mind was too busy contemplating this new development. An antidote! This meant that he could have an enormous penis any time he wanted, and make it go away with a couple of drops from this new vial. But more importantly, it meant that he knew something about Phallo-Gro that neither Snape nor Draco did. This created all sorts of possibilities.

"Thanks," he said cheerfully, letting a drop fall onto his tongue. Unlike the Phallo-gro itself, the antidote tasted rather sweet, and the feeling in his groin was pleasant as his penis compacted itself, making his balls tighten as well.

"Now you can put your trousers on, but you've still got a bit of a stiffy," teased George. "Here, let me help you with that..."

And as George went to his knees, and Fred moved behind Harry to support him and nibble at his neck, Harry was not in the least sorry to have missed the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> TrekkieGrrrl did some marvelous art for this story! You can find it [here](http://trekkiegrrrl.livejournal.com/228768.html)!


End file.
